DEL AMOR Y OTROS DEMONIOS
by MissWeasleyJackson
Summary: La obsesion por hermione ha consumido a Ron hasta un punto insostenible, por fin, las explicaciones. CAMBIO DE RATING si me aprecian, denme su opinion. GRACIAS!
1. Default Chapter

**Bueno, ya se que yo escribo humor pero esto estaba hace mucho en mi cabeza, espero les guste, y ojala Gabriel García Márquez no se enoje por tomar prestado el titulo de su maravilloso libro. Por lo demás ya saben a quien le pertenece el resto. Y ya saben que no gano dinero por esto. Pues advertidos los que no han leído el quinto libro… **

**OHNE DICH**

Esa noche estaba particularmente nublada, la luna estaba oculta y el frió era impensable para no estar en invierno, el suelo húmedo por el roció crujía con cada paso que él daba, los pasos dibujaban caminos, pero ninguno conducía a ninguna parte, la noche era triste, esa noche era como el corazón de Ron Weasley desde hacia unas horas. Era tarde, sabia que tenia que regresar a su sala común pero… prefería dormir afuera, todo era preferible, incluso la muerte, el nunca había experimentado tal dolor, incluso cuando había sido torturado por un mortifago, en ese entonces cuando lo rescataron le dijeron que su comportamiento había sido heroico… que pensarían esas mismas personas de verlo derrotado por el desamor de una chica.

Pero ella no era cualquier chica, era la única a la que el jamás había querido, claro tuvo que verla besándose con su mejor amigo para admitir ante sí lo que sentía, y no podía culparlos, si el hubiera actuado antes talvez ahora las cosas serian diferentes, pero lo dejo pasar, su momento si es que alguna vez lo tuvo había terminado; ahora que iban a finalizar el sexto curso, el solo quería alejarse de Hogwarts, pensaba en como decirle a Harry que no fuera a la madriguera ese verano, pensaba en Hermione, en como pedirle a Ginny que no la invitara, pero las demás posibilidades lo aterraban, Hermione había dicho que quería que ambos fueran a quedarse a su casa, y si el se negaba… los dejaría solos, pero y si iba, a que?, a verlos pegados uno al otro; que era peor atormentarse imaginándolos o viéndolos?. Creyó que se volvería loco del dolor, sus ojos empezaron a nublarse de nuevo de solo recodar la escena, pero no podía sentir odio por sus dos mejores amigos, por que seguían siéndolo a pesar de todo, aunque en un principio se sintió traicionado por Harry, por todas las veces que el le pregunto sus sentimientos por Hermione se los había negado incluso con rabia, casi con descaro. Pero hacia un tiempo dejo de hacerlo, quizá le creyó, quizá lo hacia para asegurarse de dar el primer paso con su amiga, pero… el nunca pensó que a Harry le gustaba Hermione, es decir después de lo de Cho Chang el creyó incluso que Harry tenia sentimientos por Ginny, bueno Ron Weasley seguía siendo un perdedor en cosas del amor, se equivoco con Padma, y con su mejor amiga, hasta se había equivocado con su hermana y su mejor amigo, se sentía tan estúpido…

- Ron?

La voz de la mujer de sus sueños llego a sus oídos como música, y a su corazón como una puñalada.

Ron se dio la vuelta para encontrar a la chica de pelo enredado y ojos castaños que lo miraba con curiosidad.

- Ron, que haces aquí? Es muy tarde.

- y tu que haces aquí?

- pues no es obvio?

- viniste a buscarme?

- claro, no querrás que te pillen y luego nos quiten puntos .

- claro, no querría que nos quitaran puntos.

- tonto, me preocupo por ti- dijo tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo en señal de que tenían que irse. El tacto de ella que antes solía ser eléctrico ahora le quemaba, le hacia recordar las épocas de los excregutos de cola explosiva, por esto se soltó de su mano con brusquedad, ella lo miro directamente a los ojos.

- estas enojado conmigo?

- no.

- entonces será que…

- nada.

- oye yo vengo a buscarte y tu te enojas como si… es que esperabas a alguien o algo parecido?

- si así fuera no es tu problema.

- idiota- dijo ella dejándolo a mitad del camino, a lo lejos Ron vio a Harry que se encontraba con Hermione en la escalera de piedra a la entrada, Harry miro hacia donde Ron se encontraba, "por dios que no venga para acá" pensó, pero Harry tomo a Hermione por el brazo y se adentraron en el castillo.

Finalmente cuando subían las escaleras, la curiosidad de Harry sobrepaso su discreción.

- me vas a decir que paso, no se suponía que ibas a hablar con él?

Hermione tardo unos segundos en responder

- se suponía, pero como siempre terminamos…

- peleando- dijo Harry con sorna- cuando piensas decírselo.

- no se, aun no es tiempo.

- bueno, el tiempo esta corriendo y no veo que hagas nada.

- no veo que tu hagas nada tampoco, de hecho no me has ayudado para nada.

- es tu problema no el mío. Esta enamorado de ti no de mí.

- Harry desde que esto empezó lo hemos discutido muchas veces y…

- y….

- se siente extraño, contigo no estoy acostumbrada a gritar.

- que bien por que no tengo intenciones de hacerlo, al menos no hoy así que me voy a dormir.

Después de pasar el retrato cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva entrada.

- Harry por favor habla con el.

- ya lo hice, es tu turno, puedes hacerlo o empezar a salir con Justin que me ha preguntado como mil veces hasta hoy si estas saliendo con alguien.

- con alguien se refiere a ti?

- se refiere a alguien, buenas noches.

Los últimos meses Harry y Hermione se encontraban en una situación difícil que no les permitía ser tan amables como antes, Hermione se había vuelto indecisa y el casi tan posesivo como Ron lo cual era una mala combinación cuando se intenta llevar una… relación. Las cosas para Hermione y Ginny tampoco fueron fáciles, claro que la pelirroja negó categóricamente cualquier sentimiento hacia Harry pero… Hermione no dejaba de sentirse mal, de hecho desde que decidió involucrarse con el se había sentido mal casi todo el tiempo, ahora deseaba mas que nunca los juegos de ajedrez con Ron, sin importar si tenia que perder todas las veces, mientras Harry los miraba y se reía de sus malas jugadas. Ron era el único que desconocía todo, y paso exactamente lo que Ginny había predicho… se entero por su propia cuenta.

- Ron, despierta vamos a llegar tarde…

Harry se coloco al toalla alrededor de la cintura y llamo a su amigo una vez más.

- Ron, vamos a llegar tarde

Harry se coloco los boxers y la camisa y se agacho para buscar las medias.

- si no te levantas ya te vas a perder el desayuno.

Harry se coloco los zapatos y exasperado corrió las cortinas. Ron tenia que estar ahí, esparcido sobre la cama, con la almohada sobre la cabeza como solía verlo en las mañanas, en especial cuando tenían adivinación a primera hora… pero quien estaba allí no parecía su mejor amigo, ciertamente lucia como el, pero se veía pálido y algunas gotas de sudor le recorrían la frente, los labios se veían secos, los brazos cruzados sobre su estomago, y con las manos apretaba débilmente la colcha. Harry se acerco y le empujo suavemente el hombro… sin respuesta. Instintivamente y sin saber que esperaba el paso la mano por la frente, estaba muy frió. Le llamo de nuevo pero parecía que la voz no había salido de la garganta con propiedad por que no el mismo pudo oírse.

- Neville… busca a Hermione.

…………………………

si les gusto, por favor envienme sus reviews.

Quédate un momento así, no mires hacia mi

Que no podré aguantar si clavas tu mirada

Que me llena el cuerpo, me ha pasado antes

Que no puedo hablar

Talvez pienses que estoy loco y la verdad un poco tengo que aceptar

Pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro no vas a entender cuando me veas llorar

Nunca me sentí tan solo como cuando ayer de pronto lo entendí mientras callaba

La vida me dijo a gritos que nunca te tuve y nunca te perd

Y me explicaba que el amor es una cosa que se da de pronto en forma natural lleno fuego,

Si lo forzas se marchita sin tener principio llega a su final

Ahora talvez lo puedas entender que si me tocas se quema mi piel

Ahora talvez lo puedas entender y no te vuelvas sino quieres ver

Que lloro por ti, que lloro sin ti, que ya lo entendí que no eres para mi y lloro.


	2. Si me gusta

**Capitulo 2**

**Si me gusta**

El fanfic esta escrito en diferentes tiempos, cuando aparece esto oO00Oo es por que cambiamos de tiempo , de momento, me pareció justo avisar para que no se confundan, es como si fueran recuerdos, algunos son de los personajes, otros no le pertenecen a nadie. (Bueno a mí)

oO00Oo

Ginny miraba por la ventana, hacia tres noches que su hermano había desaparecido; no la dejaron ir a casa, le dijeron que en Hogwarts estaría mas segura, pero eso no era lo que ella quería… la noche anterior se le habían agotado las lagrimas suplicando, pero las palabras de su padre fueron decisivas, de todos modos en que podía ayudar?, ya toda la orden estaba haciendo algo, mientras tanto ella, Harry y Hermione tenían que quedarse allí, ninguno de los tres quería hablar al respecto, y nadie de la escuela les dirigía la palabra tampoco, ni siquiera Snape la había molestado por faltar a clase.

- deberías bajar a comer.

Dean la miraba con compasión apoyado detrás de uno de los sillones, como si tuviera miedo de acercarse.

- estoy bien.

- uno no puede estar bien si lleva tres días sin comer, además… no sabes lo que esta pasando… el podría regresar y entrar riendo por esa puerta en cualquier momento.. tu…

- o podría estar sufriendo, tal vez ya esta muerto…

- no digas eso…- Hermione se levanto, Ginny había olvidado por completo que su mejor amiga se encontraba en el piso junto a la chimenea- sabes que lo van a encontrar, donde quiera que este, Dumbledore dice que…

- Dumbledore dice mucho pero de no ser por Ron y Harry yo habría muerto en esa maldita cámara hace mucho.- grito Ginny antes de ir encerrarse en su dormitorio.

Dean salió por el retrato, era un buen chico, pero incapaz de hacer o decir nada que pudiera ayudar, Hermione se quedo sola de nuevo, Harry había ido a ver a Hagrid pero ella decidió no acompañarlo, en ese momento sentía como si un hoyo negro le estuviera devorando el corazón.

oO00Oo

Lo primero que vio fue los grandes arcos del techo, estaba en la enfermería. Sin embargo le costaba trabajo enfocar el resto de las cosas, la luz era muy baja, debía ser tarde en la noche, se apoyo en los codos y reconoció el cabello esparcido a un lado de la cama.

- Hermione?

El sonido de su voz debió asustarla por que se levanto como un resorte y abrió los ojos casi con desesperación, lo miro durante unos segundos como inspeccionándolo.

- como te sientes?

- como si me hubiera tragado una escoba.

- estábamos preocupados.

- que hora es?

- casi las once… llevabas mucho tiempo así.

- así… como?

- uhmm…. Inconsciente, creo.

Ron termino de sentarse y se acomodo un poco el cabello. Hermione lo miro y abrió la boca pero el ya sabía de antemano lo que le iba a preguntar, así que la corto antes.

- no recuerdo nada.

- siempre dices lo mismo- Hermione tenía los ojos llorosos- siempre dices lo mismo- su voz se iba apagando- por que no nos dices lo que te pasa?

- por que me sigues preguntando? Ya sabes que no es tu problema.

- eres mi mejor amigo, me importa mucho, algún día me voy a aburrir de tener que verte así… no vez que me duele.

- el dolor es algo muy común por estos días, no eres la única-. Los recuerdos del día anterior lo atormentaban.

- Ron por favor, dime por que estas tan enojado conmigo, si te hice algo… talvez no me di cuenta.

Ron respiro profundo, tenia que empezar a aceptarlo.

- no, no eres tu- con el paso del tiempo mentir la costaba cada vez mas, pero ahora era cuando tenia que ser mas cuidadoso con lo que hacia y decía. – ya se que estas preocupada, es solo que olvide tomar la poción anoche.

Hermione se quedo callada por un largo rato, Ron tenia la impresión de que ella no le creía, estaba tratando de engañar a la bruja mas lista de la escuela. Finalmente de volvió a recostar resignado y entonces ella le sorprendió con una de esas maravillosas sonrisas que lo hacían delirar.

- quieres comer algo?

- muero de hambre- respondió él correspondiéndole con la primera sonrisa verdadera en muchos días. – un momento… de donde vas a sacar comida a esta hora?

- de la cocina por supuesto- dijo ella levantándose.

- y vas a importunar el sueño de tus elfos solo para alimentar a tu mejor amigo?

- primero, no sabia que la palabra _importunar _estaba en tu vocabulario; segundo, no son MIS elfos y tercero, solo voy a tomar algunos panecillos, no tengo por que despertarlos- al decir esto se alejo dando pasos largos y con la cabeza muy en alto, como si estuviera indignada.

Pero para Ron se veía simplemente encantadora. Un ruido en los pies de la cama lo saco de su trance y se estuvo a punto de sufrir un colapso al no encontrar su varita bajo la almohada como siempre la había tenido… bueno desde hace unos meses.

- respira Ron, no quería que Hermione me viera.

- eres un idiota, pudiste matarme.

Primero apareció la cabeza y luego el resto del cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

- como te sientes?

- hace cuanto estabas aquí?

- lo suficiente para saber que SI tomaste la poción anoche, de hecho te tomaste casi la mitad de la botella.

- debió ser una sobredosis entonces- dijo Ron incomodo, si Harry le contaba a Hermione estaría al descubierto.

- debió ser- Harry no era tan tonto como para creerle, pero no podía hacer nada.

- por que evitas a Hermione?

- bueno, por que estuve aquí desde la mañana y le prometí que iba a dormir y que ella se quedaría contigo durante la noche. Y ya sabes como se pone cuando no se hace lo que ella dice…

Después de asegurarse de que ya estaba mejor, Harry se despidió y se envolvió de nuevo en la capa, camino a la torre de Gryffindor trato de prestar toda su atención al mapa, había una pareja de estudiantes, que debían de ser de grados inferiores pues no los conocía, escondidos en un armario del segundo piso; por un momento se imagino que estarían haciendo y aunque esto lo distrajo unos segundos no podía alejar de su mente la imagen… no podía dejar de pensar en la forma en que Ron miraba a Hermione mientras se alejaba camino a las cocinas. Era obvio que la amaba, con un amor mayor del que él jamás podría darle. Todavía le costaba entender en que demonios estaba pensando cuando decidió quitarle la mujer de sus sueños a su mejor amigo… claro que hablo con él, le pregunto si le gustaba, pero había hecho trampa, desde un principio sabia que Ron no iba a aceptarlo y el se conformo con su respuesta para sentirse tranquilo sabiendo que las cosas eran diferentes; ahora, viendo todo hacia atrás entendía que aquello fue un error tonto. Claro que sintió rencor hacia Ron cuando se dio cuenta hacia quien se inclinaba el corazón de Hermione verdaderamente, pero estaba tratando de enmendar sus errores, terminar con Hermione fue la primera de sus acciones, la segunda era hablar con Ron "después de Hermione por supuesto" y la tercera era hablar con Cho, a quien también había convertido en victima de sus acciones.

oO00Oo

- yo… Ginny de veras no se como paso.

- ahórratelo Hermione, no me interesa saber nada.

- creí que éramos amigas?- dijo la castaña en un tono de reproche, además tu misma dijiste que Harry ya no…

- no lo entiendes verdad?. No claro que no, eres demasiado egoísta. Que esperas de mi?

- tu apoyo, es lo que se supone deberías hacer, apoyarme.

- mi lealtad es primero para con mi hermano.- la pelirroja se levanto en ademán de irse, no soportaba la presencia de Hermione últimamente. – y no finjas con esa cara que no sabes de lo que te hablo, ya se lo dijeron?.

La cara de Hermione demostraba la culpabilidad del secreto. No pensaba decírselo, ni ahora ni nunca.

- no pensamos contárselo… todavía.

- bien, apuñálenlo por la espalda, tal vez el no te gusta como te gusta Harry pero le debes mucho mas que una explicación le debes consideración tomando en cuenta que expuso su trasero por ustedes.

- no, Ginny te equivocas…

Pero la chica salió con la cara encendida en fuego dando un portazo, Hermione escucho sus pasos hasta oír el eco desaparecer. Gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

- si me gusta…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bueno, espero haya sido de su agrado, y espero que me sigan escribiendo reviews diciéndome que les parece, ah y no, yo jamás dejaría que Ron se suicidara o cosa por el estilo (solo para que quede claro)

ah… y no me gusta la pareja de Harry/Hermione por eso esto es un Ron/Hermione para demostrar que van mejor.

Gracias a Greenpluff, leweline- hechicera (gracias de verdad), Cami and Ron forever, ruperts lover, lily- hermi y Luna- Jane Lupin (wow vaya nick, y no gracias yo también lo puedo consolar, tendrás que ponerte en lista)


	3. El amor esta en el camino

Capitulo 3

**El amor esta en el camino**

Antes que nada, esto es un Ron / Hermione, y… espero que no les moleste como estoy escribiendo, a pesar de que suene raro todo lo que le pasa a Ron, estoy tratando de poner un poco mas de profundidad en la personalidad de los personajes y en sus relaciones, y bueno pido disculpas… ya sabrán por que.

Espero les guste y por favor escríbanme y díganme que opinan, así sean dos palabras, es muy importante para mi, yo escribo por gusto, pero los reviews son una linda forma de valorar el trabajo, no dejen que mis manos sufran en vano.

oO00Oo

Sangre… a donde quiera que volteaba el olor era el mismo, era sangre, podía sentirla en el ambiente, era sangre fresca y era sangre muggle, podía distinguirla con muy poco esfuerzo, de repente un recuerdo vino a su mente, los eventos de hacia una semana, y la rabia se apodero de el una vez mas; sus victimas estaban escondidas pero encontrarlas no seria ningún problema, solo quería jugar un poco antes de finalizarlos, claro que también le urgía salir de allí para poder alimentarse de las imágenes que se formaban en su mente: ella bailando, ella bebiendo vino, ella… en los brazos de otro, en los brazos de su futuro marido, sabia que muchos la pretendían pero quizá ninguno con tanto fervor como el… pero Rosier era un apellido muy poco importante, y su fortuna no era para nada impresionante; no tenia nada con que competir contra Lucius Malfoy.

- ROOOOOOON!!!!!!

Ron volvió en si mismo y se encontró tirado en el campo de Quidditch. Apenas abría los ojos escuchando la voz de sus compañeros de equipo como un eco lejano.

- así no va a poder jugar Harry.

- tienes que reemplazarlo.

- déjenlo en paz.

Esa última había sido su hermana, y sus ojos azules fue lo primero que vio.

- estas bien?

- si,…. que paso?

- como siempre te distrajiste y la quaffle te golpeo, consecuencia… estas en el piso.

Ron se sentó y sacudió la cabeza, pero decidió no hacerlo de nuevo por que en ese momento sintió que se le partía en dos. Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia el edificio.

- quieres que te acompañe?- se apresuro a decir Harry.

- no, no te preocupes, solo quiero descansar un poco.

- te dije que no estabas listo para entrenar.

- suenas como Hermione.

- bueno, no obstante es mi amiga.

- sigan practicando, Dean puede tomar mi lugar, lo ha hecho muy bien hasta ahora. Los veré luego, no se preocupen.

Ron se fue en silencio sin prestar atención a absolutamente nada a su alrededor, de repente se encontró en la biblioteca. Algunos lo miraban extraño por que estaba usando el uniforme de entrenamiento pero eso parecía no importarle, o tal vez ni se daba cuenta.

Camino hasta llegar a una sección a la cual fue una vez durante su primer año, para ver la foto de Charlie y burlarse de el por el corte de pelo que su madre le había obligado a usar para la graduación; los libros estaban llenos de polvo, pero también de recuerdos, contenían las caras de todos aquellos que habían pasado por la escuela, empezó a buscar sin encontrar mucho al respecto, los anuarios estaban organizados por décadas así que tomo los del setenta.

Después de unos diez minutos encontró la foto que buscaba y pudo decir que en su vida, ni siquiera con excepción de Fleur Delacourt había visto una chica tan bella, el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, los labios... la piel, todo en ella era impresionantemente perfecto, quizá hasta era un poco irritante, su mirada se veía incluso dulce, y algo orgullosa, y cada vez que la foto repetía el movimiento de su mano corriendo el cabello detrás de la espalda sentía exactamente lo que sentía Evan Rosier cuando la observaba de lejos durante aquel baile, que por lo que el veía no debió ser mucho después de la graduación.

- Ron.

Como si una quaffle lo golpeara en la cabeza (de nuevo), se sobresalto y cerro el libro con tal fuerza que levanto una nube de polvo.

- Hermione, que haces aquí?- se levanto corriendo el libro un poco, como si con eso ella fuera a ignorarlo.

- tu mismo lo dices continuamente, "yo vivo aquí"; la pregunta es que haces **tu** aquí?

- solo revisaba algunas cosas.

- en los anuarios?

- si es que…

- no me vuelvas a contar la historia del corte de cabello de Charlie.

Viéndose descubierto Ron decidió que le técnica mas apropiada era la defensiva.

- lo que yo este haciendo no te incumbe y deja de perseguirme.

- perseguirte?, simplemente te vi pasar, en tu uniforme de entrenamiento, hacia una de las secciones mas olvidadas de la biblioteca y tu esperabas que te ignorara?.

- siempre lo has hecho- dijo el en voz baja.

- que?

- nada, mira ya me tengo que ir- colocó el libro de nuevo en su lugar sabiendo que Hermione lo iba a inspeccionar luego para saber en que estaba el tan interesado y entonces probablemente lo iba a meter en problemas.

Y efectivamente una hora después Harry sabía que Ron había estado mirando las fotos del anuario de Narcissa Malfoy, sin embargo ninguno de los tres (contando a Ginny) se atrevía a preguntar por que.

Esa noche Ron bebió el doble de la poción, de nuevo, no tenía forma de controlarlo, con la dosis habitual las imágenes eran tan vividas que era casi como no tomar nada, sin embargo si acudía a la enfermería para adquirir mas en menos de un mes, las sospechas de que algo andaba mal con él cobrarían fuerza y no tenia ni la fuerza ni las ganas de soportar mas intromisiones en su vida.

Otra cosa era que definitivamente tenia que dejar de ser grosero con Hermione, claro nunca fue exactamente gentil, pero últimamente se excedía y ella no tenia la culpa de nada. Pero para el no era fácil, cada vez que entraba en la sala común tenia miedo de encontrarlos besándose, peor aun el solo hecho de verlos solos le quemaba el corazón, en verdad sentía un dolor en el pecho y una opresión en la garganta que no le permitía hacer otra cosa que huir del lugar, temeroso de interrumpir lo que fuera que estaban haciendo. Ahora Harry estaba a su lado, probablemente fingiéndose dormido a la espera de una oportunidad para escapar como lo hacia en otras ocasiones, y ahora Ron sabia para que. "Basta", ya no quería torturarse, sin pensar en las consecuencias tomo el frasco en su mesita de noche y bebió un trago mas, pronto surgió el efecto esperado y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse.

**_DelamoryotrosdemoniosDelamoryotrosdemoniosDelamoryotrosdemoniosDelaDelamoryotrosdemoniosDelamoryotrosdemonio_**

Harry se levanto al oír los ronquidos de Ron, estaba bastante dormido, se vistió de prisa y como en otras ocasiones se colocó la capa y tomo el mapa.

- Hermione.

- hola Harry, vas a salir?

- ehh, si, no me vas a detener verdad?

- no creo que pueda.

- que haces aquí?

- leyendo un poco.

- otra vez sobre lo que le paso a Ron?.

- necesito saber mas Harry, y el no quiere decirme nada.

- no es solo a ti a la que le oculta cosas.

- si, pero tu sabes mas que yo.

- no quiero tener esta conversación otra vez, créeme no se mucho mas que tu.

- como esta?

- pues, esperé a que se durmiera, tuvo que tomar mas poción de la que debería, pronto Dumbledore se va a dar cuenta.

Hermione suspiro resignada y Harry se despidió y salió envuelto en la capa. Su destino… la torre de astronomía, solo esperaba que no hubiera otras parejas por allí.

oO00Oo

… estaba vivo, al principio sentía que se moría y la agonía parecía que no iba a terminar nunca pero… estaba vivo. Trato de abrir los ojos, primero con miedo y luego poco a poco, trato de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad pero un tiempo después, a pesar de que sus pupilas se dilataron al extremo, no era capaz de distinguir sus manos; y así como no existía nada en su vista, existía muy poco en sus oídos excepto el débil ruido de su propia respiración, entrecortada y lenta; no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que quedo inconsciente, no sabia si era de día o de noche y no sabia cuantos días llevaba ahí, pero cada segundo era como la eternidad, jamás se había encontrado tan desorientado, lo único que lo salvaba de la locura era sentir, sentía el suelo, las piedras, la dureza de la plaqueta de cemento contra la que se había golpeado la cabeza al caer, cuando aun podía recorrió el lugar con las manos y así sabia que tenia paredes y suelo y techo y una puerta, sabia que existía, sentía sus manos una contra la otra y al tocarse el cabello sabia que estaba mojado, probablemente por el sudor, era esa realidad la que lo traía de vuelta, esas texturas eran la única forma de saber que no estaba muerto… de otra parte lo desconsolaba por que entonces la realidad le gritaba que volverían para torturarlo de nuevo.

oO00Oo

Hermione vio salir a Harry y corrió rápidamente hacia las escaleras, no quería ser vista entrando en un dormitorio de hombres, pero necesitaba ver a Ron, y su necesidad era mayor que su racionalismo, era mayor que aquella voz que le gritaba que se estaba pasando por alto algunas reglas y deliberadamente rompiendo otras, además del hecho de que esa no es la forma de comportarse de una dama, pero… no soportaba la angustia, y quería verlo aunque estuviera dormido, aun cuando no pudiera hablarle, o aun cuando la tratara mal y discutieran, aun si no le decía nada y le seguía ocultando las cosas, que era lo mas probable, Hermione tenia la urgencia de verlo y estando allí hacerle entender que lo necesitaba y que sabia lo que sentía por ella y que era correspondido, que no le importaba nada mas que estar por fin juntos; por otro lado el corazón le latía con tal fuerza que temía despertar a toda la torre, sabia que la puerta estaría abierta y disponía de dos horas, que era el tiempo que Harry iba a estar con Cho en la torre de astronomía antes de que volviera y la puerta se cerrara.

Allí estaba, frente a la cortina de su cama, y llevaba como diez minutos parada en la oscuridad y el silencio antes de por fin decidirse a descorrerla, sintió tanto temor de despertarlo que cerro los ojos, pero al abrirlos allí estaba su visión del amor.

****

**_DelamoryotrosdemoniosDelamoryotrosdemoniosDelamoryotrosdemoniosDelaDelamoryotrosdemoniosDelamoryotrosdemonio_**

****

- Harry?

Harry reacciono de inmediato y se dio la vuelta casi con brusquedad.

- creí que no vendrías.

- no pensaba hacerlo- respondió Cho con frialdad y se alejo de el acercándose a una ventana. – vamos a subir?

- no… no, creo que es mejor hablar aquí, arriba esta muy frió.- Harry no estaba sorprendido por su actitud, mas bien le sorprendía que hubiera venido.

- puedes empezar, no tengo mucho tiempo.

- solo quería pedirte que me disculparas por… todo.

Cho lo miro entrecerrando los ojos y juntando un poco las cejas. Parecía contrariada.

- eso era todo? Para eso me hiciste salir a la medianoche. No sabes en los problemas en los que me puedes meter, acaso eso no podías decírmelo en otra parte… de día.

Cho se envolvió la túnica apretándola con fuerza, Harry no sabia si por el frió o por la rabia. Pero no podía dejar que se fuera, había pasado días preparando un discurso con ayuda de Ginny, y ahora lo único que salía de su boca era "discúlpame", entonces corrió y se paro frente a ella obstruyéndole el paso, y noto una expresión de rabia en su rostro.

- nunca pretendí ofenderte, y no es cierto lo que dicen tus amigas, no estaba jugando contigo, no significa que no sienta nada por ti, por que si siento, y… me sigues gustando y las cosas han cambiado, se que no merezco nada después de lo que paso… pero no quiero que me odies.

- y que pretendes con eso, que me deje arrinconar contra la pared ahora?, que nos encontremos en algún lugar oscuro del sótano mañana?, que te encuentre por la tarde el domingo en las orillas del bosque?. No gracias, ya tuve suficiente de eso.

- no, eso no es lo que quiero, es que… no entiendes, de verdad quiero que podamos ser amigos.

- si claro, era lo que te faltaba.

- por que tienes que ser tan difícil!!

- difícil? Creí que el centro del asunto es que soy muy fácil… y ahora me llamas difícil, tu mismo no te entiendes.

**- **yo no dije eso.

- no?, que raro por que las palabras, fácil, coqueta y llorona vienen a mi mente con tu voz grabada en ellas.

- no pretendía ofenderte. No me di cuenta, pero… el punto es que termine con Hermione y…

- quieres que te consuele?

- no, simplemente quiero que sepas que el error que cometí no fue estar contigo, fue estar con ella; es mi mejor amiga y no debimos… bueno sobrepasar ese limite, eras tu con quien quería estar, pero las cosas se confundieron y creo que me pareció mas sencillo herirte a ti que a ella, no pensé que me tomaras en serio.

- y entonces?

- pues, ahora no puedo hacer nada, pero con el tiempo tal vez podamos salir de nuevo, si estas de acuerdo.

- por que rompieron?

Harry iba preparado para responder, pero lo tomo aun así por sorpresa.

- ehh, yo… es decir ella, es que era obvio que no sentíamos nada y pasaban días sin estar juntos y no nos importaba, es decir estábamos en el mismo salón como amigos y hablábamos pero, nunca hubo nada especial, finalmente en lo único en que pensaba cuando estábamos solos era en ti.

Harry vio una pequeña sonrisa esbozarse en los labios de Cho, sin embargo no quería causar la impresión equivocada, tenia que alejarse de ambas.

- bien, pues… adiós.

- no espera, yo te llevo, es tarde y no te puedo dejar ir sola.

Harry la envolvió en la capa y se alejo con ella, sin embargo la cercanía en la que tenían que estar para poder caminar juntos hacia mas difícil su decisión de dejar de lado sus intereses románticos hasta que pudiera pensar las cosas con claridad, pero cuando tienes a alguien tan bonita, que besa tan bien y que huele tan bien a tu lado… las cosas no son tan simples.

**_DelamoryotrosdemoniosDelamoryotrosdemoniosDelamoryotrosdemoniosDelaDelamoryotrosdemoniosDelamoryotrosdemonio_**

****

Hermione se quedó mirándolo por un rato, al parecer dormía tranquilo, lo cual a su vez le permitió tranquilizarse a ella misma, estaba ansiosa desde la ultima vez en la enfermería. Sabía que tenía que irse ya, pero no podía dejar de observarlo, rara vez se permitía hacerlo sin ser descubierta y ahora estaba el frente a ella durmiendo pacíficamente. Su cuerpo, que había crecido bastante en todas sus dimensiones ocupaba la totalidad de la cama, tenía una mano bajo la almohada y la otra extendida hacia delante, no podía dejar de notar el grosor de los brazos; algunos mechones de pelo le cubrían los ojos, al acercarse mas noto una capa muy fina de vello rojo que se esparcía por la barbilla, ya no parecía un niño. Hermione se pregunto si acaso el también había notado que ella ya no era mas una niña, que también había crecido, si también la deseaba como ella a el.

Un impulso surgió de ella, quería acercarse mas, pero… no; Hermione sacudió la cabeza y saco esa idea de su mente, antes de irse tomo la manta que apenas le cubría del estomago hacia abajo y trato de cubrirlo mas pero… de repente y sin saber que estaba ocurriendo dio un bote sobre la cama y en un segundo estaba debajo de Ron, quien le apuntaba la varita a la cara con la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda le sostenía los brazos por debajo de la espalda.

Hermione abrió los ojos y estuvo a punto de gritar.

- Hermione?

**_DelamoryotrosdemoniosDelamoryotrosdemoniosDelamoryotrosdemoniosDelaDelamoryotrosdemoniosDelamoryotrosdemonio_**

Bueno, si pido disculpas por lo de Harry y Cho, por que ya se que a la mayoría no le gusta pero… siento pena por la pobre chica, yo se que la mayoría hemos sido lloronas, además a mi ya me la han hecho dos veces con el cuento de "mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana" entonces no puedo culparla por sentir celos de Hermione, tal vez yo habría actuado igual. Espero sus reviews y muchas gracias por leer.

Gracias muy especiales a

**Greepluff** no te preocupes, me interesa mi integridad personal y estoy en contra de los reviews sin terminar, disculpa la demora pero es que… no tengo una buena excusa por que estoy en vacaciones, pero trate de mandar un capitulo largo, es solo que la forma de la historia exige mas capítulos de los que yo quería hacer, pero bueno, espero que lo disfrutes.

**ophelia**** darker**: besos para ti, tanto tiempo sin "vernos", espero que sea suficiente por ahora, espero actualizar mas rápido.

**meilin8518**: asi que eres nueva? Leyendo fics de Harry?, bueno… si es así tienes mucho que leer, pero tómatelo con calma por que los fanfics causan adicción, gracias por tu review.

**Lil**** Granger:** pues, no creo que sea necesario exorcizar a Ron, eso si, si llega a pasar no se va a morir, la cosa es que lo de el si es de verdad. Bueno en mi retorcida mente.


	4. En la cima del mundo

_Aclaraciones:_

_FELIZ AÑO PARA TODOS (tarde pero bueno)_

_1. PERDON, PERDON, es que de verdad no pude actualizar antes, pero estaba terminando otro fanfic de mi autoría (que encontraran en mi perfil, si quieren leerlo), y mis otros lectores me matan si los dejaba otro mes sin actualizar, pero como ya lo termine me voy a dedicar a este, además es que estaba de vacaciones y allí el mayor adelanto tecnológico que había era mi celular… y no tenia señal. En fin, es un capitulo corto pero voy a subir mas seguido, _

_2. Yo se que a nadie le gusto lo de Cho, pero ese era el toque hormonal que causa tantos desastres en nosotros (yo ya pase la adolescencia claro), como ya nos dimos cuenta en la Orden del Fenix con la horrible actitud de Harry consecuencia de esa etapa dificil, pero no se preocupen aquí ya no habrá mas Harry/Cho, pero advierto que tampoco se van a odiar o le va a pasar algo malo a ella._

CAPITULO 4

**En la cima del mundo**

Ron la miro por unos segundos, sus ojos no se acostumbraban aun a la oscuridad pero le basto inhalar un poco el aliento para saber que era el de su amiga. Inmediatamente le soltó las manos y retiro la varita dejándola en la almohada, se hizo a un lado de la cama aun en contra de su propio cuerpo que se resistía a dejarla ir, sintiendo por primera vez todo lo que anhelaba pero que nunca seria suyo, todo lo que ella ocultaba bajo la túnica y la pesada mochila; no supo cuanto paso pero tal vez fueron solo segundos por que Hermione seguía sin hacer ningún intento por moverse, probablemente horrorizada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pensó Ron; y finalmente rompiendo el ciclo de tortura al que aun no podía ser inmune se levanto dejándola respirar mas tranquila al verlo por fin fuera de la cama.

- que haces aquí?- pregunto cortante cuando hubo recuperado el aliento. Pero seguía sin responder y Ron se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de romper en llanto, quizá era que la había asustado. Entonces volvió dos pasos adelante y se sentó a su lado, inconsciente de su propia voluntad. – no quise asustarte- fue lo segundo que agrego, pero ella meneo la cabeza negando y entonces su cerebro se lleno con ideas desesperadas de las posibles rezones por las que Hermione estaría allí, comportándose así deliberadamente sin una razón de peso. La tomo por los hombros sacudiéndola un poco y le hizo levantar el rostro, con las palabras atropelladas en la boca.

- paso algo? Dime que paso… es Harry, es mi hermana?

Sin embargo ella no podía hablar, pasado el susto no sabia como explicar sus acciones de manera convincente sin descubrir sus motivos verdaderos, con el rostro de él tan cerca, se sentía terriblemente nerviosa y debió interpretarlo equivocadamente por que de repente la expresión de Ron se vio alarmada.

- no, no, no pasa nada malo, lo siento, lamento haberte asustado- dijo al fin después de una larga bocanada de aire, se sentía como un pez fuera del agua, se sentía como un ratón de biblioteca sin un pelirrojo amigo a quien amar.

Pero si no eran los demás, entonces tenían que ser ella o él, algo estaba definitivamente mal allí. Tal vez ella necesitaba tiempo. Ron trato de disponerse en su mejor actitud para esperar pero…

Hermione no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo, como estaban las cosas nada le aseguraría que Ron iba a tomar la maldita decisión de una vez por todas, sabia que Ron la quería… bueno por lo menos tenia que gustarle; después de meses de insistencia, Ginny, Fred y George la habían convencido y ella por su parte quería creerlo mas que nada en el mundo.

De repente Ron recordó.

- donde esta Harry?

- ehh, no se.

- no estabas con el?

- no, bueno lo vi salir pero no se adonde iba, tal vez a verse con alguien.

Ron no entendía nada, pero luego capto el mensaje.

- linda mentira. – dijo con la cara enrojecida por la rabia, que acaso creía que con un truco tan simple podría ocultar todo el tiempo de su pequeño secreto.

- no quieres saber por que estoy aquí?

- peleaste con Harry?

- QUE DEMONIOS TIENE QUE VER HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Hermione desesperada por dejar salir la razón que la había guiado allí en medio de la noche, y que Ron no la interrumpiera pero, llamo entonces su atención el ruido de voces, por supuesto había olvidado que Ron, a diferencia de Draco Malfoy de quien se rumora tiene su propia habitación para el solo, duerme con cuatro compañeros, tres de cuales se encontraban allí, Dean y Seamus sentados en la cama con la cortina descorrida y Neville, aun acostado pero despierto, por la obvia desaparición de sus ronquidos.

- oigan, no quisiera meterme pero…

- no lo hagas Finnigan- dijo Ron enfadado, mas con Hermione que con sus compañeros, ya Harry se enteraría que su novia lo había estado visitando a la medianoche.

- esta bien… pero no podemos hacer de cuenta que no oímos nada.- dijo Dean antes de volver a la cama visiblemente disgustado por el grito.

- de veras lo lamento- sollozo Hermione en un hilo de voz, apagada por la vergüenza y la rabia. Sin embargo no se levanto de la cama de Ron, no se movió ni un centímetro contrario a lo que el chico pronosticaba, que ella saldría corriendo ignorando lo ocurrido y luego le contaría lo que fuera que ocurría, pero quedándose allí solo lograba preocuparlo más.

Hermione no quería irse, no podía volver derrotada a su cuarto de nuevo, tenia que terminar con ese asunto de una vez aun si salía perdiendo, pero todo le estaba saliendo mal por que ahora Ron estaba enfadado con ella lo cual no facilitaba las cosas, de repente sintió que la jalaron, era Ron que la tomo por el brazo dirigiéndose a la puerta… claro, tenia que ser, ahora la iba a botar del dormitorio y probablemente no le iba a hablar por días. Sin embargo en una fracción de segundo ambos estaba afuera en el corredor, y Ron la siguió llevando de la mano hasta llegar a la sala que se encontraba desierta, a oscuras y con la chimenea apagada.

El chico encendió un candelabro pequeño y la sentó en la alfombra en el rincón mas alejado de la ventana.

- ahora quédate aquí y explícate- le dijo Ron en un tono autoritario.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos por que estaba acostumbrada a ser la mandona, y por lo general era Ron siempre el blanco de sus molestas regañinas, sin embargo no podía negar que sentirse así frente a él era un poco… excitante. Inmediatamente se sonrojo y se reprendió a si misma por dejar volar tan alto su imaginación en momentos tan apremiantes, de ella dependía que ahora iniciara su historia de amor con Ron, y entonces ya podría darle rienda suelta a sus perversiones, lo primero era tenerlo.

Sin embargo, como si se tratara de un examen sorpresa sobre un libro que jamás había leído, las palabras la abandonaron, no salía nada de sus labios y nuevamente empezó a boquear como un pez. Y antes de que Ron se desesperara y la dejara sola ella se lanzo hacia el, en la única acción que no podía dejarle dudas sobre sus sentimientos, cuando sus labios tocaron los de el no pensó en otra cosa que no fuera en la cálida humedad que invadía su boca, y de repente un millón de ganchos la jalaban del estomago, por un momento creyó que los labios de Ron eran un traslador, aunque si lo era por que la llevo a un mundo de sensaciones nuevas y tan intensas que de estar parada se habría caído al suelo, por que sentía que las rodillas se le estaban aflojando.

Ron por su parte no podía ni quería pensar, tenia el pecho oprimido por la angustia, mientras que la extraña felicidad que lo recorría se convertía en un extraño corrientazo que le recorría la espina hacia abajo y llegaba a lugares que no podía ni mencionar sin sentirse avergonzado, no se atrevía a despertar de lo que estaba pasando, por que esos sueños que acostumbraba tener con Hermione habían desaparecido hacia meses cuando fueron reemplazados por otros terribles que trataba de olvidar, y ahora en caso de que fuera uno, Hermione se haría humo frente a sus ojos cuando el tratara de llevarla a la cama mas cercana.

**_DelamoryotrosdemoniosDelamoryotrosdemoniosDelamoryotrosdemoniosDelamoryotrosdemoniosDelamoryotrosdemoniosDelamoryo_**

****

Si ya se, van a decir que soy mala, pero no es así, es que tenia que dejar algo de suspenso, por que todo ha ido muy lindo verdad? Bueno, gracias y espero sus **reviews**me hacen muy feliz Besos a todas, o todos si hay lectores masculinos.

Ophelia dakker: holas, lamento mucho tardar tanto pero… ya me explique, que bueno que te gusta, te envio un besote grandote.

Ireth: gracias por escribirme, pues… no, Harry y Cho no van, al menos no aquí, es solo parte de la historia, y lamento que Ginny se esfumara en este cap, pero habrá mas de ella en el próximo, lo prometo.

Sara- keyko: que bueno que te gusta la trama, y que te parece intrigante, aunque en ese sentido en este cap no avance mucho pero fue por lo de que es un Ron/ Hermione … en fin, muchas gracias, nos escribimos… espero.

Lil- Granger: hay dios…. Espero que después de todo lo que me tarde sigas siendo una loquita pacifica, de verdad, me alegra que alguien lea las babosadas de mi retorcida mente. Ahhh… si, si me gusta mucho García Márquez, pero me faltan todavía muchos de sus libros.

Luna: ojala sigas pegada leyendo, el reto es terminar este fanfic cuanto antes porque al volver a la U, otra vez se va a quedar estancado y eso no es lo que quiero, espero no alargarlo demasiado, besos y gracias.


	5. De paseo en el infierno

****

**_Pues paso que entre a la u y por supuesto el fanfic cayo en el olvido, lo cual lamento profundamente, debido a esto pido a mis lectores disculpas y que por favor me envíen sus opiniones, saber que les gustaría que pasara, o sus teorías de lo que le ocurre a Ron, tratare de escribir mas seguido pero no es seguro pues tengo parcial próximamente, pero por favor no se olviden de mi._**

****

Capitulo 5

**De paseo en el infierno**

_- no podía ocultarlo mas._

_- no debiste decírmelo._

_- dame una oportunidad._

_- eso no depende de mi, aléjate._

_- no sentiste nada cuando te bese?_

_Ella sonrió y acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja respondió las palabras mas dolorosas que hicieron de Evan Rosier algo mas que un asesino despiadado._

_- si… asco._

El beso no duro lo que Hermione tenía planeado por que de repente Ron la aparto de si mismo con brusquedad casi arrojándola contra la pared, la expresión de su rostro era aun peor que antes de besarlo.

…….

Se sentía totalmente desubicado, era la primera vez que tenia esas visiones estando despierto, y no sabia si el nudo en la garganta era por el beso, o por la visión, o quizá era un dolor que no le pertenecía a él sino al mortifago que evocaba.

……

Hermione sabia que tenia que decir algo, probablemente el rostro de Ron reflejaba la sorpresa de lo ocurrido.

Sabes que te quiero… verdad?.- dijo al fin, mientras el la miraba contrariado.

Entonces el chico se paso una mano por el cabello, y preguntó en ese momento por la única cosa que el importaba.

y Harry?

Harry? Pensó ella. Esperaba toda clase de preguntas, o quizá un "yo tambien te quiero" tal vez que se pusiera rojo y huyera a su dormitorio y no volviera al salir de allí en algunos días, pero ciertamente no pensó que lo primero que le importara fuera la opinión de Harry.

no tiene por que saberlo.- respondió ella pensando que quizá Ron se sentiría mas cómodo creyendo que Harry ignoraba sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo no surtió el efecto deseado y Ron parecía en shock; Hermione se acerco mas a el y quiso besarlo de nuevo pero Ron se levanto del suelo asustado.

deja de comportarte como una…- la mente de Ron se lleno de palabras hirientes- , no esperaba algo como esto de ti. – y sin volver a mirar salió de la sala común a través del retrato, con altas probabilidades de ganarse un castigo.

**_DelamoryotrosdemoniosDelamoryotrosdemoniosDelamoryotrosdemoniosDela_**

deberían haber mas como ella.

no lo creo, ella no es lo que ustedes creen- dijo una voz que Harry reconoció de inmediato, había dejado de escucharla durante las reuniones del ED cuando la menor de los Weasley termino su relación con… Michael Corner; no le sorprendía que solo asistiera para estar con ella.

Habría seguido avanzando hacia la biblioteca en donde pretendía encontrar a Hermione cuando algo capto su atención….

dijiste que era fácil.

no, dije que fue fácil salir con ella, y que no me escuche Dean Thomas por que bueno, ya saben… creo que sigue teniendo "algo" por ella.

_Algo?_ Ciertamente Dean demostraba más preocupación por ella de la que cualquier ex novio podría tener… pero no se le ocurría que le siguiera gustando, claro que al final de cuentas nunca se entero por que terminaron, aunque siempre asumió que la depresión de Ginny cuando Ron había sido secuestrado era la causa mas obvia.

Pensé que te había hecho a un lado por Potter?

Harry Potter?- dijo Michael en un tono de burla innecesario.

_Cuantos más Potter hay en esta escuela,_ pensó Harry un poco irritado.

tu mismo dijiste que le gustaba.

si pero se supongo que se canso de que la ignorara

_Pero tenia doce años, que esperaban que hiciera, que me dedicara a perseguir a las de primero con Voldemort respirándome en el cuello?. _Harry se acerco más al lugar en donde Corner y sus amigos discutían, asegurándose de quedar bien cubierto por la saliente mas cercana.

además quien no podría cansarse de sus… numeritos.- agrego un chico a quien Harry creía no haber visto nunca en la escuela.

_Numeritos?_

es bonita.

lo dice o lo preguntas?

no, es que tiene el cabello rojo, lo cual es poco natural en esta escuela, y tiene mas curvas que muchas chicas de séptimo, y ojos claros y… en fin.

no te detengas, apuesto a que ibas a mencionar su boca.

Los chicos soltaron una estruendosa carcajada, sin embargo Harry estaba muy lejos de sentirse jacarandoso, por el contrario le invadió una especie de indignación solo comparada con la que habría sentido Ron, excepto que Ginny no era su hermana… pero la indignación se convirtió en rabia cuando empezaron a comentar partes de su cuerpo en forma detallada de forma que Harry no podía simplemente ignorarlo, por un momento creyó que debería contarle a Ron y entre los dos darles una lección a los tres imbeciles frente a él pero luego reconsidero la idea sabiendo que su mejor amigo tenia ya suficientes problemas de que preocuparse, y el podía defender a Ginny en su nombre; cuando estaba a punto de salir de su escondite para confrontarlos y gritarles algunas cuantas cosas, Michael Corner abrió la boca obligando a Harry a retroceder como impulsado por un resorte.

cuanto creen que me tomaría volverla a convencer de andar conmigo.

uhmmm, parece difícil, aunque ha tenido ya varios novios… no se, un mes quiza?

un momento, a que te refieres con andar; si vamos a apostar algo tiene que ser por más que "andar" con ella.

_La están apostando! _Harry saco la varita del bolsillo tan rápido que apenas pudo darse cuenta y en un momento se encontraba frente a ellos apuntándoles directamente, algo como eso no se podía quedar en una simple amenaza; pero resulto que ninguno había reaccionado cuando una voz perfectamente conocida resonó por el pasillo.

POTTER!

Minerva McGonagall se acerco a ellos con paso veloz y golpeo con firmeza a Harry en el hombro para que guardara la varita.

algún problema que no puedan resolver de otra forma?- pregunto la maestra, pero en principio ninguno de los cuatro pronuncio palabra y Harry entendió pronto la inutilidad de explicar sus motivos, entonces McGonagall dirigió la mirada a Corner quien también estaba muy sorprendido.

en realidad nosotros tampoco entendemos, el simplemente apareció y enseguida usted le grito. Ibas a atacarnos?- pregunto dirigiéndose a Harry, quien empezó a sentir un leve calor en sus mejillas, pero no sabia si era por la furia o la vergüenza.

Harry solo atino a negar con la cabeza.

bien, necesito voluntarios para ordenar la lista de objetos prohibidos de señor Filch, si se van a perder el desayuno, tal vez querrían ayudar con esto- dijo la profesora con lo cual los cuatro salieron en dirección del comedor.

Pero Harry no encontró a Hermione en el comedor, ni tampoco a Ron, ni a Ginny, parecía que todo estaba en su contra, aun estaba decidiendo si debía contarle a alguien lo que acababa de oír, y siendo así, a quien? Por supuesto no a Ron, definitivamente no a Ginny y bueno, quizá Hermione era la única que podría saberlo, sin embargo también existía la posibilidad de encargarse del asunto el mismo; para algo tenia que servirle el papel de héroe por el cual todos se mofaban en su cara.

Harry!

El chico se dio media vuelta para ver a Ginny que venia caminando rápido hacia el, antes de preguntar nada ella le respondió.

Ron esta en la enfermería.

Bueno, eso no era lo que esperaba que le dijera. Pero por la expresión de Ginny era claro que no se trataba de un simple resfriado, y al igual que todas las otras visitas de su amigo al lugar en los últimos meses, se debía a las pesadillas que lo atormentaban durante la noche y de las cuales se negaba a hablar, no lo hizo ni con su familia, ni con sus amigos, ni siquiera con él, Harry aun sentía un poco de dolor al creer que tal vez Ron no confiaba lo suficiente en el, que quizá estaba avergonzado, pero lo que mas lo atormentaba era no poder evitar el sentimiento de culpabilidad, por que de nunca haber conocido a Ron, cosas como las que le ocurrieron en el verano jamás le habrían pasado y en este momento seria un chico normal, viviendo la vida de todo adolescente, enamorado de su mejor amiga a la cual no era capaz de declararse pero sin el temor de la muerte en cada una de sus acciones, sin el peso del destino en el que el gran Harry Potter los había involucrado.

supongo que Hermione ya lo sabe.

si, esta con él ahora, madame Pomfrey le aviso a Dumbledore.

bueno, vamos a verlo.

hay algo mas.

Ginny tomo a Harry por la muñeca y lo saco del comedor, luego siguió caminando sin soltarlo unos metros mas hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del resto de los estudiantes que seguían devorando el desayuno adentro.

que pasa? - dijo Harry preocupado por el repentino silencio de la pelirroja.

Ron estaba robando la poción que le dieron en St. Mungo, cuando ella lo encontró estaba inconsciente, dice que bebió mas de la mitad del frasco, que tuvo una sobredosis…

… y por eso esta así. – termino Harry con un peso aun mayor en su conciencia, después de su encuentro con Cho volvió a la habitación y ni se fijo en Ron, tampoco se dio de cuenta en que momento salió.

si, tuvo suerte que se desmayo en la enfermería.- dijo Ginny conteniendo las lagrimas- Harry, sea lo que sea lo esta matando, yo lo se.

**_DelamoryotrosdemoniosDelamoryotrosdemoniosDelamoryotrosdemoniosDela_**

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería Hermione estaba sentada en el piso, cerca de la escalera y bastante lejos de la puerta. Tenia la boca cubierta con las manos, quizá por el intenso llanto que ellos pudieron escuchar antes de estar cerca. Harry comprendió las señas de su amiga y cruzo la puerta mientras que ella se sentó al lado de la castaña.

que te pasa?

Ron, ya no se que hacer.

madame Pomfrey dijo que estaba mejor… dime lo que en verdad te preocupa.

Hermione tomo una gran cantidad de aire y se limpio las mejillas con las manos.

se lo dije- de repente su voz se quebró de nuevo con la inminencia del llanto en su garganta.- pero me rechazo.

omitiste la parte de tu y Harry verdad?

acaso era necesario.

para ser tan lista, eres muy ingenua, claro… la inteligencia no tiene nada que ver con el amor.

Ginny? Dime que sabes?

yo?... nada. Pero Ron si sabe más de lo que tu piensas. No solo sabe que ustedes estaban juntos, cree que aun lo están.

Bueno, ahí esta, espero que les gustara, aunque pueda contener errores de redacción ya que quería publicar lo mas pronto posible, gracias a todos, especialmente a sarah keyko, marcela, becky,. Lunapotter 1, lauWG y Greenpluff, no soy malvada es que no me queda tiempo.


	6. Transición

Bueno, pido excusas por demorarme tantísimo, apenas salia vacacionar así que espero continuar rápidamente aunque creo que estaré muy ocupada esta vacaciones. Espero aclarar dudas con lo que sigue.

**CAPITULO 6**

Hermione volvió la mirada hacia Ginny y se apodero de ella una expresión de regocijo y luego de remordimiento.

"como fue que se entero, tu se lo dijiste?"

"la sola sugerencia me ofende, ya sabes que yo no haría algo así. Fue mucho peor…" dijo Ginny acomodándose la falda bajo los muslos.

"a que te refieres?"

"los vio besándose."

"no… no digas eso.- Hermione se acurruco aun mas haciendo los sollozos mas audibles que nunca."

"tranquilízate, ya podrás explicarle las cosas, vas a ver que con el tiempo te va a entender."

"tiempo?- Hermione se seco las lagrimas- quien dice que tengo tiempo, que pasara si no despierta, y si yo… Ginny esa poción es demasiado para el, una sobredosis podría dejarlo inconsciente de por vida, incluso matarlo."

"pero, es una poción para no soñar, no es posible que sea tan peligrosa… Hermione?

Dime lo que sabes, por que esta claro que hay algo mas verdad?"

Hermione se sintió culpable, no debió hablar tanto.

"aquí no, pueden oírnos, te lo contare mas tarde."

"promételo."

"lo prometo- dijo al final y se levantó al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja, madame Pomfrey estaba en la puerta mirándolas. Se acercaron casi corriendo."

" Ronald no ha mejorado lo que esperábamos así que lo llevaremos a St. Mungo… ya llamamos a tus padres- dijo mirando a Ginny- ahora váyanse a sus deberes, no hay nada que puedan hacer aquí, no lo pueden ver tampoco".

Ginny quería protestar pero madame Pomfrey le adivino el pensamiento " ya se lo que dije, pero a pesar de que mejoro y esta tranquilo y despierto, aun no disocia la realidad, va y vuelve y no es adecuado tenerlo aquí, si le doy mas dosis de antídoto puede correr riesgos que serán mejor manejados en un centro de mayor complejidad… no significa que no se vaya a recuperar " - agrego al ver que las chicas parecían mas preocupadas que antes.

"solo déjenos verlo una vez y prometemos no demorarnos, por favor" rogó Hermione.

"lo siento" dijo madame Pomfrey jalando a Harry hacia fuera y cerrando con seguro la puerta de la enfermería.

" Harry, que paso, lo viste? Por que no nos dejan verlo a nosotras?" Ginny estaba confundida pero detuvo el interrogatorio por que Harry no lucia para nada bien.

" necesito… necesito aire" dijo antes de adelantarse y salir del castillo casi corriendo, seguido muy de cerca por Hermione y Ginny que estaban ahora mas asustadas que nunca.

Había pasado casi media hora y seguían sentados junto al lago, Hermione estaba cansada de pensar en las posibilidades, de seguro Ron ya estaba en St. Mungo y lo que más deseaba era verlo y estar cerca. Volvió la mirada al notar que Harry se había movido, Ginny también se alerto, parecía que al fin quería hablar.

"lamento haberlas asustado, es que…" pero Harry volvió a guardar silencio.

"solo dinos que paso exactamente" insistió Ginny que parecía un poco harta.

"el estaba dormido, eso creía yo pero de repente abrió los ojos como si estuviera fingiendo y luego dijo cosas que… bueno creo que estaba alucinando y entonces madame Pomfrey me saco y fue cuando hablo con ustedes" Harry se quito las gafas y las limpio con el borde de la camisa evadiendo las miradas llenas de indignación de sus amigas.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a el " si recuerdas hace cuanto nos conocemos verdad, puedes nombrar cuantas veces has logrado engañarme con éxito, en especial tratándose de Ron creo que tenemos derecho a saber que fue lo que paso que fue tan terrible para que se lo llevaran sin siquiera dejar que su propia hermana lo viera." Ginny asintió con la cabeza y Harry suspiro resignado.

Al colocarse las gafas las miro por primera vez directamente, se sentía culpable cuando le acababan de decir que fuera reservado en sus comentarios, pero al fin y al cabo eran Hermione y Ginny, no saldrían corriendo a contarle a los demás, y aun así, sentía que no podía ser sincero, tenia miedo de asustarlas tanto como el lo estuvo, y de hacer que se preocuparan mas, pero conociéndolas, también sabia que no lo dejarían en paz hasta obtener una respuesta decente que al menos aliviara sus temores. "cuando entre, se veía muy diferente, me refiero a realmente diferente, no se explicarlo pero me di cuenta cuando abrió los ojos, eran verdes, como los míos casi y lo primero que hizo al verme fue reírse, no como es el sino con un gesto- parecía que a Harry le costaba pronunciar- un gesto como el de Malfoy cuando quiere burlarse de nosotros, y luego se levanto…"

**flashback**

_"Así que aun estoy vivo" pronuncio con una voz ronca._

_"no por mucho si nos sigues asustando de esa manera" dijo Harry y enseguida noto que los ojos de Ron volvían a ser azules, lo cual lo tranquilizo sabiendo que simplemente se los había imaginado verdes por alguna tonta razón._

_"tu eres quien debería estar asustado, sabiendo que morirás a tan prematura edad" dijo Ron pasando una mano frente a sus ojos. " eso es lo que merecen los amigos traidores después de todo, no crees tu?" Dijo a Harry quien parecía confundido. Pero Ron siguió hablando sin mirarlo "tal vez sea la mujerzuela que tienes por novia, también podría desquitarme con ella, o… podría ser Cho Chang, aunque detesto a las orientales…" madame Pomfrey quien había escuchado la conversación se acerco rápidamente y jalo a Harry por el saco._

_" tal vez debería seguir descansando señor Weasley", dijo un poco nerviosa tratando de que volviera a acostarse, lo cual hizo sin mucho protestar y enseguida ella se volvió y despacho a Harry "esta confundido, no le hagas caso", pero a Harry le costaba creer que su mejor amigo lo acabara de amenazar a muerte, eso había sentido y ahora estaba realmente asustado, se alejo de la cama caminando lentamente sin darle la espalda a la cama y Ron, que no lo había mirado directamente, se volvió y aunque Harry no lo oyó, pudo leer en sus labios las palabras "cuídate", justo antes de que madame Pomfrey se acercara y le diera una dosis de una sustancia verde en una cuchara después de lo cual se quedo dormido mientras el lo veía aterrorizado desde la puerta. _

**Fin flash back**

ESPERO LES GUSTARA Y AGRADEZCO INMENSAMENTE QUE LEAN ESTE FIC QUE LOCO QUE SE ME OCURRIO UN DÍA, YA NO RECUERDO BIEN COMO, PERO EN FIN, PIENSO CONTINUARLO Y TERMINARLO, ASI ME DEMORE.


	7. De vuelta al mundo

**CAPITULO 7**

Los rumores de que Ronald Weasley se había vuelto loco finalmente corrieron por toda la escuela, no por que algo saliera de las bocas de sus amigos sino por que como siempre, Draco Malfoy se enteraba de las cosas antes que los demás y por supuesto sabiendo que el menor de los varones Weasley estaba en la unidad siquiátrica en st. Mungo fue un gran momento, ya que el mayor placer de todos lo obtenía al mortificar a los amigos de Ron, pero en especial a Hermione.

"hola sangresucia, no, no me mires así, es que te veías tan sola que pensé seria un buen momento para hablar sobre la pobre comadreja, debes estar muy consternada".

Pero Hermione ya había llorado muchas horas y en ese momento en particular se sentía mas destruida que nunca, llevaba horas sentada y no había podido escribir nada, la fortaleza no le alcanzaba para soportar las ofensas del Slytherin, así que recogió sus libros y se quiso levantar pero antes de lograrlo el soltó su veneno.

"Tal vez sea cierto eso de que el amor te vuelve loco, o… quizá fue la falta de sexo, claro solo alguien como él podría querer contigo pero, uhmmm ya te vas, SOLO QUERÍA DECIRTE QUE LAMENTO MUCHO QUE LES NEGARAN EL PERMISO PARA VISITARLO…"

El permiso… trataron por todos los medios pero no pudieron arreglar nada, ni siquiera a Ginny le permitieron verlo, en realidad a nadie que no fueran sus padres, ni a Dumbledore ni a nadie; al enterarse de esto no le sorprendía que el director los hubiera mirado con compasión cuando llevaron la carta pidiendo permiso para ir al St. Mungo, los días pasaban largos y sin gracia y de repente ella sentía como si su oportunidad de ser feliz se desvaneciera con cada larga hora, anhelaba los momentos mas felices, cuando la guerra no era un problema, cuando creía que aprendería muchas cosas geniales, cuando Harry Potter solo era media pagina en un libro con personajes famosos en la historia de la magia. Hermione supo que divagaba, un nuevo estado adquirido que le quitaba más y más horas de su tiempo.

" Seamus me contó lo de la biblioteca" Parvati estaba sentada justo a su lado, pero Hermione ni se había dado cuenta, tanto ella como Lavender parecían mas buenas y amables, para la castaña era solo lastima, pero sabia que estaba afectadas en la misma forma que ella, por que el mundo cambio para todos, incluso los Slytherin tenían miedo, los profesores hacían lo mejor siguiendo con las clases y aplicando los mismos castigos en un intento que pretendía dar a los alumnos el ambiente mas fácil de vivir, pero para los que habían pasado mas años en el colegio la diferencia era obvia.

"esta bien, ya me estoy acostumbrando" respondió Hermione recostándose una vez mas en el sillón.

" no lo parece, no te ofendas pero te ves peor cada día, mas distraída… en que tanto piensas?".

Para Hermione, sus compañeras de cuarto eran mucho mas que niñas coquetas, aunque la agobiaban con todas sus historias sobre las cosas que ella jamás tenia y que había cambiado por los pesados libros en su maleta, aun le parecía oír las palabras de Lavender preguntándole por que tenia que leer tanto en vez de relacionarse con otras personas y hacer lo que las chicas normales hacían, reprochándole lo mucho que estudiaba y lo poco que se divertía; pero fueron ellas quienes la peinaron y arreglaron para el baile en su cuarto año, y pensándolo bien fueron ellas las que le dijeron que no se preocupara por una cita cuando Hermione estaba convencida de que nadie la iba a invitar, y ellas la convencieron de que Ron lo haría causándole así una de las peores decepciones. Sin pensarlo mucho respondió con sinceridad abriendo su mente a los pensamientos que la ocupaban.

" pensaba en Ron, pero eso ya lo sabes" dijo cuando Parvati iba a replicar " en el día que lo conocí, cuando Neville me pregunto por su rana yo estaba tan feliz que inmediatamente lo quise ayudar, no quería espantar a la única persona que me había hablado, siempre tuve problemas para tener amigos, cuando llegue al vagón no pude evitar descartarlo al ver a Harry, lo disimule pero estaba impactada… y luego vi a Ron, pensé que su cabello era del color mas gracioso y tenia sucia la nariz, pero después de mi pequeño discurso recuerdo su mirada, estaba verdaderamente molesto… Ginny me contó que en una de sus cartas le escribió sobre la sabelotodo mas aburrida de su curso, que había nacido en este mundo solo para fastidiarlo. Todo lo que siempre hago es fastidiarlo y molestarlo y regañarlo… y pienso que quizá debí ser mas… no se" Hermione se limpio una lágrima solitaria.

Parvati estaba muy callada y evitaba mirarla directamente, finalmente antes de irse trato de animar a Hermione.

"tu eres quien eres, si Ron no te quisiera de seguro jamás habría permitido su amistad, pero en mi opinión es una de las cosas que mas valora en el mundo, creo que le gustas por que eres diferente y creo que todos pensamos que se va a recuperar y va a volver aquí, para burlarse de nosotras en clase y hablar de cosas sucias con los otros chicos, es lo que hacen" dijo mirando hacia la ventana " pero no vas a ganar nada si sigues así.. y no te preocupes por Malfoy, mira quien habla de locos con la familia que tiene… me voy a mi cuarto y se que no pensé decirlo algún día pero… deberías estudiar o lo vas a pasar mal mañana en pociones".

Hermione no pretendía faltarle el respeto a su profesor pero en ese momento la clase de pociones no podía importarle menos.

**_DelamoryotrosdemoniosDelamoryotrosdemoniosDelamoryotrosdemoniosDelaDelamoryotrosdemoniosDelamoryotrosdemoniosDelam_**

Cualquiera pensaría que una sala de psiquiatría tendría que ser el peor lugar para estar encerrado, el ambiente depresivo, el lugar totalmente parco parecía sin vida, sin atavíos, con total falta de heterogeneidad, el ambiente y la decoración trataban de ajustar a todos los pacientes en el mismo molde, de evitar los sobresaltos que pudieran inducir aun mas desorden en aquellas retorcidas mentes victimas de las circunstancias que tan heroicamente la mayoría se jactan de poder soportar.

"Ronald, despierta, es hora de bañarte, tu madre viene temprano y no querrás que te vea en ese estado"

"mi madre murió cuando yo nací" dijo el soltándose la mano de la atadura que lo mantenía en cama.

La enfermera acostumbrada a este tipo de pacientes se limito a recoger la ropa sucia y lo tomo del brazo, pero el reacciono jalándolo con fuerza.

"si haces eso, tendrán que dormirte de nuevo, nunca pasaras tu evaluación y no podrás volver a tu casa ni a Hogwarts, lo que es mas arruinaras la visita de tus amigos"

"amigos?" preguntó el mientras se metía en la tina de agua caliente.

"si, dijiste que querías verlos, a Harry, a Hermione, a tus hermanos, incluso a tu lechuza" dijo la enfermera riendo.

" estoy vivo?" preguntó tratando de sonar casual.

"es la pregunta mas seria que me has hecho desde que estas aquí, te responderé si me prometes no olvidarlo como las otras veces" dijo riéndose "si estas vivo, y creo que bastante mejor, en mi opinión estas haciendo esto para faltar a clases"

Evan no entendió nada y prefirió guardar silencio, su último recuerdo fue una figura maldiciéndolo y ahora estaba aquí.

HOSPITAL ST. MUNGO

PABELLON DE TRANSTORNOS MENTALES INESPECIFICOS

JUNTA DE DESICIONES

15+ 30

" antes que nada quiero agradecer la aprobación para la compra oficial del nuevo equipo para emergencias; he decidido citar esta junta en un horario extraordinario por petición de Albus Dumbledore, sobra decir que debemos definir una conducta inmediata por cuanto el deterioro de este niño es inminente. Como se que tres de ustedes no conocen a nuestro joven paciente Melinda Atkins, rotante de segundo año presentara la historia"

La chica menuda sentada al final de la mesa se levanto, el temor era evidente en sus ojos, era la primera vez que presentaba un caso complicado frente a una junta especializada extraordinaria.

"Ronald Weasley en un paciente masculino de 16 años de edad, que fue traído a esta institución por un episodio súbito de perdida de la conciencia, en principio manejado como un caso de sobredosis de _Somese__ racemica, _en la enfermería de su escuela, sin embargo posterior a tres dosis bien administradas del antidoto y en dosis adecuadas su estado empeora progresivamente, después de dos horas abre los ojos pero es imposible la relación con el medio, persiste desorientado en tiempo y espacio, posteriormente presenta alucinaciones y se torna agresivo por lo cual deciden remitirlo"

Melinda tomo aire para continuar, pero Graus Hill, medimago infantil se veía un poco desesperado.

" tiene antecedentes?" preguntó finalmente.

"a eso iba, gracias, Ronald Weasley estuvo involucrado en un incidente ocurrido en el ministerio de magia el año pasado, los informantes refieren que fue, por decir algo atacado por un cerebro con tentáculos, que invadió ambos antebrazos, aunque le fue realizado el protocolo de manejo para lesiones por pensamientos, por supuesto no conseguimos que el departamento de misterios nos permitiera examinar los cerebros en cuestión a fin de determinar el daño exacto producido. Dentro del mismo suceso su hermana y dos de sus amigos resultaron heridos, supongo que recordaran a Hermione Granger."

Un mago joven que se servia un café se rió espontáneamente "y quien no, creía saber mas que nosotros"

"hace casi tres meses, Ronald Weasley fue secuestrado, estuvo desaparecido durante cinco días, tanto sus captores como el lugar del cautiverio siguen siendo un misterio para las autoridades, los que estuvieron presentes durante su admisión recordaran que a pesar de las torturas a las que fue sometido su estado en general era aceptable y que se recupero sin mayores complicaciones, en ese momento se realizó una evaluación psicológica completa que fue satisfactoria y se le permitió el retorno a su vida normal en tratamiento con _somese__ racemica _como monoterapia ya que presentaba trastornos del sueño que se consideraron de origen pos traumático y que por tanto debían desaparecer como es el curso natural de esta entidad, sin embargo desde entonces los sueños han empeorado, fue descubierto robando la poción_ somese_, ha presentado múltiples conflictos con compañeros de su misma casa, sus notas cayeron a niveles bajísimos demostrando en si una total perdida de interés por el medio que lo rodea."

El medimago que precedía la junta dio orden a Melinda de sentarse y se levantó, los demás hicieron silencio

"como se dan cuenta este joven no tiene por que vivir así, no podemos permitir secuelas tan desastrosas como las de los Longbottom, aunque se han hecho todas las pruebas no existe evidencia de que Ron este bajo ningún tipo de hechizo o poción, sin embargo en sus últimos registros aparecen mas frecuentemente desconexiones de la realidad que no podemos explicar convincentemente desde otro punto de vista que no sea el de la ocupación. "

Graus Hill tomo la palabra "no creerás en serio que esta poseído por ese cerebro, la literatura solo habla de dos casos y ambos en magos que utilizaron las artes oscuras para revivir a los muertos"

"la forma en que paso no puedo explicarla pero estoy abierto a otras opiniones"

Todos en la sala guardaron silencio.

"que piensa Dumbledore?" preguntó un medimago joven al final de la mesa.

"que nos importa lo que piense, es un gran mago pero no un sanador, de seguro quiere llevarlo de vuelta a Hogwarts"

"no hables así de el, es un gran mago, todos lo sabemos y por eso envió al joven Weasley aquí para que decidamos sobre su futuro"

"entonces creo que lo mas adecuado es decidir la conducta inmediata, Ronald se va quedar en esta institución como paciente de cuidado crónico, bajaremos al nivel dos del protocolo y será evaluado diariamente. La junta se reunirá de nuevo en tres semanas una vez se complete el primer ciclo de tratamiento"

"tenemos el permiso?" pregunto Melinda preocupada por los efectos secundarios que un tratamiento agresivo le causaría, la mayoría a largo plazo.

"si" contesto Hill ásperamente "no nos importa mucho si no vuelve a sonreír, creo que con que se mantenga conectado con la realidad es mas que suficiente".

Pero para ella importaba, más que nada, los pacientes debían ser los mismos terminado el tratamiento y no solo una sombra de ellos.

**_DelamoryotrosdemoniosDelamoryotrosdemoniosDelamoryotrosdemoniosDelaDelamoryotrosdemoniosDelamoryotrosdemoniosDelam_**

PARA:

Greenpluff (aprecio mucho tus reviews)leweline-hechiceraCaMi Blau und Himmelruperts lover (espero que las dudas se esten despejando), lily-hermi, Lunis Lupin, ophelia dakker (hola chica), meilin8518, Lil Granger, Ireth, sarah-keyko, Luna, marcela, Becky, LunaPotter1, LauWG, gaby weasley, LauraRupert, jess, Carita, Faith-theBloody (de verdad por Cho lo que siento es lastima, pero no la odio), Alquimista (de verdad eres tu?), lucy-masl, payo.

PIDO EXCUSAS SI POR ERROR ALGUIEN SE QUEDO POR FUERA, ESTO VA EN FIN PARA TODAS (O TODOS) LOS QUE ME HAN APOYADO ESCRIBIENDOME UN REVIEW (O VARIOS), NO HE RESPONDIDO LOS REVIEWS PERSONALIZADOS (LO CUAL ME GUSTA) POR QUE DE VERDAD NO TENGO TIEMPO, ESTAS SON MIS ULTIMAS VACACIONES HASTA DENTRO DE UNA AÑO Y MEDIO ASI QUE TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO QUE PUEDA, APRECIO MUCHO SUS COMENTARIOS PUES SON VERDADERAMENTE ESTIMULANTES, POR FAVOR SIGAN ESCRIBIENDOME, QUE ESCRIBIR ESTO ES MI UNICA DIVERSION YA QUE NO PUEDO NI VIAJAR PERO SI TENGO MUCHO QUE ALISTAR PARA MI PROXIMO SEMESTRE QUE EMPIEZA EN VIENTE DIAS (LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE EL DÍA DEL ESTRENO DEL PRINCIPE MESTIZO YO ESTARE FORMALIZANDO MATRICULA). GRACIAS Y UN BESOTE PARA TODAS (O TODOS)


	8. Love Profussion

****

**Capitulo**** 8**

****

****

**There is so much destruction  
What I want is a celebration**

****

Harry camino rápido, aunque se sentía tonto persiguiendo al grupito por la escuela, se sintió mas tranquilo cuando al fin se detuvieron y entraron en el salón de transformaciones que se encontraba desocupado. Las orejas extensibles le fueron muy útiles en aquel momento

"entonces tendrás que pagarnos si no acepta"

"no se preocupen" dijo la voz de Michael Corner desde el otro lado "pondré mi hombro para que llore la locura de su hermano y luego la invitare a Hogsmeade, o al revés, en todo caso si acepta me deben un galeón cada uno"

"pues un galeón es demasiado pero…"

"te quieres salir?"

"no, entonces un galeón… cuando la vas a invitar, yo quiero presenciarlo."

"Ahora mismo, tenemos clase de herbología, creo que después de la clase seria apropiado"

Harry decidió que había oído suficiente.

"Harry, Harry, espérame"

"ahora no Hermione, no tengo tiempo" le respondió pasándola por un lado.

"es urgente ven acá" dijo corriendo tras de el, y jalándolo por la túnica.

"no podría esperar, te prometo verte mas tarde"

"es sobre Ron, ven acá" repitió jalándolo detrás de una de las columnas de la salida

Al mencionar a Ron, Harry olvido por completo hacia donde se dirigía, la expresión de Hermione era totalmente diferente a la que había tenido desde hacia semanas, incluso… feliz?

"que pasa?"

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y se apretaba las manos con fuerza. "Dumbledore nos cito después de la comida, creo que van a dejar que Ron vuelva a la escuela" dijo apenas conteniendo la respiración y con lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos.

Harry no encontró palabras con las cuales retribuirle a Hermione la mejor noticia que había recibido en todo ese año, si lo dejaban volver era por que ya estaba mejor, el podría tener a su mejor amigo de vuelta, le explicaría lo de Hermione y todo seria como antes. Sus notas volverían a subir (quien diría que sus calificaciones eran mejores cuando se pasaba perdiendo el tiempo en clase con Ron).

"Harry, no vas a decir nada?"

"que quieres que diga?" le preguntó el exaltado "es… increíble… estas segura que es por eso que nos llaman?"

Hermione frunció el ceño en un gesto típico que había perdido desde que Ron no estaba en la escuela "si, la profesora McGonagall me dijo que era algo muy importante respecto a Ron, y sabiendo que esta en la madriguera, supongo que es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva, dijo que era una gran noticia para todos" Hermione miro su reloj de pulsera y esta vez sonrió abiertamente "solo quedan dos horas… has visto a Ginny, tengo que avisarle también"

"GINNY!" Harry aparto a Hermione y le grito cuando estaba lejos que el le diría todo, por el momento tenia una cita romántica que arruinar.

o0OO0o

"Ron, tienes listas tus cosas?"

"si mama, no te preocupes, además la mayoría están en la escuela así que no hay mucho que recoger" respondió Ron cuando por fin termino de vestirse. Estaba muy ansioso de regresar a Hogwarts, le parecía increíble que después de tantos días lo dejaran ir, claro no todo era color de rosa, le fastidiaban mucho los malditos controles, no entendía de donde sacaron la idea de que podía volverse agresivo o algo parecido. Fue difícil para el asimilar que fue temporalmente poseído por un... recuerdo, lo cual era absurdo en principio pero luego cobro sentido ya que en realidad explicaba muchas cosas; por ejemplo por que seguía soñando con personas que no conocía, o por que sus fantasía nocturnas con Hermione fueron reemplazadas con imágenes bastante explicitas de una preciosa rubia que resulto ser la mamacita de Malfoy cuando tenia su misma edad. Cuando le contara a Harry… se reirían mucho.

Como ya era costumbre en los días pasados su ración de comida era más grande, mejor, y todos, incluso los gemelos, se mostraban supremamente considerados (dentro de lo que era posible para ellos). Sin embargo poco a poco la euforia de estar en casa de nuevo fue disminuyendo y desde la noche anterior lo único que le ocupaba la mente era Hermione… y Harry; si son felices, por que evitarlo, tenia que aceptar su relación…

_Perdedor_

"Que?"

Molly se volvió hacia Ron con la sartén en la mano, "pasa algo hijo?"

Ron movió la cabeza negativamente y se atraganto la comida…

"a propósito Ron, querido, tu padre vendrá del trabajo temprano para poder acompañarte. Bill también vendrá" pero la señora Weasley noto una mueca de disgusto en el rostro de su hijo. "pasa algo?"

"No" dijo el levantándose "voy a lavarme los dientes".

"Ron si algo te disgusta solo dilo" agrego ella sonando un poco preocupada.

George Weasley entro por la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido, ese día debía abrir la tienda mientras Fred compraba algunas provisiones, decidieron no irse también para no avergonzar mas a su hermano, un gesto demasiado considerado para venir de ellos.

"simplemente no quiere volver a la escuela, va a tener que pasar muchas horas en la biblioteca recuperando el tiempo perdido", dijo riendo, después se acerco a Ron y le extendió la mano "espero que ahora si sepas lo que tienes que hacer". Ron soltó una sonrisa fingida y sin mucha ceremonia se despidió de su hermano.

**_DelamoryotrosdemoniosDelamoryotrosdemoniosDelamoryotrosdemoniosDela_**

Desde que salieron de la oficina de Dumbledore ninguno de los tres pronunciaba palabra, su misión era proteger a Ron, y ayudarlo a reintegrarse, por supuesto Hermione tendría que ponerlo al tanto en la mayoría de las asignaturas, _sin agobiarlo, _como el director les había repetido varias veces; lo que mas temían sin duda seria la reacción de los demás.

"que piensan hacer, ya saben, sobre su… relación?" preguntó Ginny, y los tres se detuvieron al mismo tiempo.

Hermione se sentía tan culpable, probablemente debió encarar a Ron con la verdad, pero el beso que le había dado solo termino de complicar las cosas, aunque sus sentimientos por el habían crecido con el tiempo, era cada vez más doloroso, y lo peor cada vez menos probable que las cosas progresaran en la dirección que ella había soñado desde hacia tanto.

"bueno, obviamente hay que contarle la verdad, de por que paso lo que paso, que las cosas no son como el cree y por supuesto dejar en claro que hace mucho tiempo terminamos" hablo Harry con poco entusiasmo. "haré lo que sea, no quiero que se repita el cuarto año de nuevo, necesito a mi mejor amigo de vuelta".

"no te preocupes Harry, yo hablare con él, tendrá que entender y perdonarnos" le dijo Hermione, sin embargo a Ginny esta no parecía muy convencida. "quieres decirnos algo Ginny?"

"no, estoy muy feliz de que tener de regreso a mi hermano así sea para arruinar mi vida romántica".

Harry se volvió a mirarla "vida romántica uh? Y quien es el afortunado?". Necesitaba saber si había aceptado la invitación de su ex, gracias a Hermione llego tarde y ya habían entrado al invernadero, aunque tampoco estaba muy seguro de cómo lo hubiera evitado, quizá anunciando un incendio, una estampida de hipogrifos… por un momento pensó en invitarla a salir primero para poder comprometerla..

"bueno, Michael me invito a salir este sábado, pero como viene Ron, no puedo aceptar"

"que lastima" dijo Harry sonando muy sarcástico y con una sensación de alivio increíble. _Contrólate Harry, es la hermana de tu mejor amigo y por tanto debes protegerla, nada más._

SABADO

Lo mas molesto de utilizar un traslador es que después de que sientes que dejas de girar, todo lo demás a tu alrededor no se detiene hasta pasados varios segundos, que para una sensación tan molesta, asemejarían horas. El director y la profesora McGonagall le ofrecieron miradas de alegría y compresión aun antes de saludarlo, mientras su padre y hermano intercambiaban palabras con Dumbledore, Ron miraba calladamente hacia el techo, el piso y los diversos muebles, como si nunca hubiese estado en la oficina del director quería memorizarlos así como los rostros viejos y serios que se reflejaban en los retratos; finalmente Dumbledore le extendió la mano y aun así no supo como contestar su amable saludo.

"entendemos perfectamente que se sienta un poco extraño señor Weasley, pero confiamos en que pronto se volverá a acostumbrar a su antiguo ritmo de vida" le dijo después de soltarlo al ver que el chico no pronunciaba palabra.

Pero Ron seguía mudo y Bill trato de suavizar las cosas "creo que le atemoriza lo que piensen los demás, no es así Ron?"

"ehhhhh, si, si, me siento un poco fuera de lugar" dijo con un poco de vergüenza por que hasta el momento lo que dirían los demás de el no le había preocupado, así que ahora sus problemas eran mas gracias a la bocota de Bill.

La profesora McGonagall le coloco la mano en el hombro en un gesto afectuoso "eso no será problema, su hermana, el Sr. Potter y la Srta. Granger lo están esperando para ayudarle, están muy ansiosos por verlo" terminó ella segura de que eso tranquilizaría a Ron, pero la sola idea de tener que mirar a Harry a los ojos y luego a Hermione le parecía imposible, en ese preciso instante tenia ganas de correr a cualquier lugar muy lejos de la escuela, su única esperanza era Ginny, pero de los tres era la que siempre mas lejos estaba, bueno obviamente por pertenecer a un curso diferente lo cual hacia difícil encontrar en ella tanta compañía como la que el necesitaría para no depender de Harry o Hermione .

"creo que seria un buen momento para dejarlos solos, no cree Albus?"

El director solo asintió con la cabeza y todos se dispusieron a salir.

"cuídate mucho hijo y por favor no dudes en comunicarte si necesitas algo" Arthur lo abrazo y salió de la oficina seguido por su hermano mayor quien le dio una mirada de sincera amistad y se fue después de darle la mano y algunos galeones lo cual no estuvo del todo mal.

Ron quiso sentarse pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo ya que la puerta se abrió bruscamente y tres personas muy afanadas entraron haciendo bastante ruido, allí frente a el estaban las personas que le importaban mas que nada en esa escuela y no sabia que hacer o que decir; afortunadamente para el, Hermione no puede permanecer callada por mucho tiempo.

"hablo por todos cuando te digo que no podríamos estar mas felices de que hayas vuelto, te extrañamos mucho, ojala te hubiéramos podido visitar, pero no nos dejaron, claro que no importa por que ya estas aquí", pero ante la fascie inexpresiva de Ron Hermione dejo de hablar y ninguno de los tres pronuncio palabra.

**_Necesitas ayuda_**

****

"yo también los eche de menos, el hospital fue una eternidad, gracias por preocuparse por mi, son los mejores amigos que alguien pueda tener… espero que me ayuden con mis deberes" agrego al final y fue lo único que pareció suyo entre tantas palabras que no le pertenecían.

Harry se acerco y después de dudarlo abrazo a Ron con fuerza, este le devolvió el gesto. "En cuanto a los deberes no te preocupes, Hermione estará encantada de asesorarte en ese aspecto."

Ron miro a Hermione a los ojos y le extendió una mirada muy profunda de los pies a la cabeza.

**_Tu_****_ hermana esta mejor_**

****

Enseguida se alejo de Harry y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Miro a Ginny y la voz en su cabeza resonó de nuevo, algo estaba mal.

****

**_Me muero por abrazarla_**

"típico Ron, todos están antes que yo para ti" dijo la pelirroja acercándosele y envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello, pero lo único que Ron hizo fue tratar de ignorarla sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento, todos parecían un poco fuera de lugar.

**_Aguafiestas_**

"Ron?" Ginny parecía genuinamente preocupada.

Ron tomo una de sus manos y la apretó un poco "lo siento, es que la verdad no creí que volvería a verlos y tal vez es demasiado, creo que necesito estar solo, podríamos ir a la torre, necesito dormir un poco" trato al mismo tiempo de sonar lo mas convincente posible; y al parecer lo logro por que todos asintieron y sin pronunciar palabra fueron directo a Gryffindor.

Las miradas de los que iban pasando por los corredores no se hicieron esperar y los susurros y cuchicheos se hacían más fuertes conforme avanzaba, algunos se retiraban para dejarlo pasar, como si fuera a atacarlos en cualquier momento, para el sin embargo la situación era entre vergonzosa y divertida al mismo tiempo, tenia la atención de la mayoría, pero no se burlaban de el, simplemente le tenían miedo, y para su sorpresa descubrió que eso le daba una especie de poder y le gustaba…

"RON!"

El chico se detuvo inmediatamente y al darse vuelta se pregunto que podría estar mal ahora, y decidió contestar de la forma más inocente.

"si?"

"esa escalera va hacia los sótanos" le respondió Harry en un tono bajo tratando de disimular.

"ahhhhhhhh si, debo estar distraído, no pensaran que a la primera persona que me quiero encontrar es a Snape verdad?"

Quizá eso los descontrolo mas que nada por que la mirada de los tres se torno mas grande de lo que podía recordar y los ojos de Ginny parecía que iban a escapar de sus orbitas, en realidad se veían cómicos, por supuesto la situación se torno mucho menos cómica (en realidad nunca lo fue) cuando una voz conocida lo alcanzo de repente.

"espero Sr. Weasley no arruinar sus aspiraciones de ignorarme si le digo que desde el lunes tendrá el placer de asistir de nuevo mis clases"

Detrás del profesor mas detestado de la escuela, quizá el segundo mas detestado después de Umbridge, se encontraban varios alumnos de Slytherin, que se reían.

"no se preocupe profesor, no me perdería sus clases por nada, tengo muchas preguntas"

"esperamos que la Srta. Granger tenga las respuestas antes de la próxima semana" dijo Snape visiblemente sorprendido por la nueva actitud de Ron, que prometía ser bastante mas molesta de lo que su sola presencia era para él en el salón.

"lo dudo mucho pero seria interesante descubrirlo" dijo con altanería y en seguida apuro el paso pasando entre Ginny y Harry y caminando sin siquiera mirar atrás. El mismo no se reconocía y parecía que las palabras salían de su boca sin que el pudiera controlarlas, cosa que tampoco le importaba ya que no lo había hecho del todo mal y tenia que aprovechar mientras no pudieran castigarlo, así fuera por pura lastima. El camino se le hacia cada vez mas largo, y en ningún momento se había fijado si sus amigos lo venían siguiendo, había creído que volver seria mas fácil pero solo pensar en tener que pasar la mayoría del tiempo a solas con Hermione para adelantarse en todos los temas que habían avanzado mientras el estaba encerrado le presentaba un problema… si todo seria como antes y si podría lograr aprender algo de lo que ella, seguramente con mucha paciencia y esfuerzo, tendría que enseñarle. Cuando llego a la puerta se dio cuenta de que había olvidado la contraseña; la señora gorda se quedo mirándolo durante unos segundos.

"vaya, es bueno que los alumnos estén completos de nuevo…"

Ron no tenia mayor interés en oír la misma frase cursi que desde hace una semana le repetía todo el mundo, bueno… Tonks le dijo que le había crecido mucho el cabello y que se veía bien, así que ella estaba fuera de la lista, pero el resto empezaban a parecerle patéticos. Tenía la mente y el cuerpo agotados y apenas acababa de llegar, así que cuando Lavender Brown apareció detrás de suyo, hubiera deseado desaparecer.

"hola, es bueno..."

"ahórratelo" le respondió cortándola con brusquedad "me puedes decir la contraseña? No la recuerdo". Ron no supo que le sorprendió mas: su propia grosería, el hecho de que ella como si nada se coloco delante de el y le abrió la puerta, o que en vez de prestar atención a la olvidada palabra, se dedico durante los pocos segundos que la tuvo de espaldas a imaginar todo lo que podría haber bajo la túnica, y a admirar lo poco que dejaba ver tan pronto como la tuvo de frente. El cabello rubio le llegaba a la parte baja de la espalda, y adornaban su rostro algunos mechones sueltos, que coloco detrás de la oreja al notar que los miraba. Los ojos verdes, la nariz puntiaguda, los labios delgados y pálidos despertaron en Ron sentimientos que no podía explicar y tampoco detener, finalmente asustado por su propio divagar dio un simple gracias y se alejo rápidamente hacia su dormitorio ignorando la voz de Harry que le llamaba desde lejos y se refugio en la soledad de su cuarto.

Tan pronto como pasó por la puerta miro hacia su cama, sus cosas estaban allí, bien organizadas, la cama estaba hecha y sobre ella una caja, se acerco despacio y encontró tres pastelillos, los que Dobby le daba cada vez que pasaba por la cocina en busca de bocadillos, sin duda era un regalo de su parte y lo mas interesante es que llenaría su estomago que con algunos ruidos se declaraba vacío. Se sentó en el borde del lado que daba hacia la cama de Harry y se dedico a mirar por la ventana, el campo de Quidditch estaba desierto, por supuesto esas no eran horas de practica, aunque nada le apetecía mas que montar en su escoba y golpear algunas bludgers… es decir atrapar la quaffle. Cerrando el dosel de la cama se metió bajo las mantas y al recostarse creyó firmemente que después de dormir un rato se sentiría mejor.

**_DelamoryotrosdemoniosDelamoryotrosdemoniosDelamoryotrosdemoniosDela_**

HEY: AL FIN DE VUELTA, SALI A PARA ASOLEARME EL TRASERO Y AHORA OTRA VEZ ESTOY FRENTE A LA PC TRATANDO DE TERMINAR, POR QUE QUIERO LOGRARGLO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS QUE SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA ESTIMULAR MI TRABAJO, ESPECIALMENTE POR QUE ABANDONARE LA RED PARA NO TENER SORPRESAS DESAGRADABLES RESPECTO AL PRINCIPE MESTIZO ASI QUE HARE MI MEJOR ESFUERZO:

LunaPotter1 (gracias, sígueme escribiendo), gaby weasley (apuesto a que no te esperas el resto), alquimista (si te gusta el sufrimiento aquí va a haber bastante, pero también alegrías, solo no hagas que sufran el Ron y Hermione de tu fanfic por que me puedo tornar violenta, y acaba con stuart), Faith-theBloody (pues ya fueron tres semanas, aqui viene lo bueno), LauWG (no te preocupes, todo es para bien o eso creo yo), payo ( no me acoses mucho), lucy-masl (tal vez no fue tan pronto pero lo escribí mas largo), blank ( no te priocupes, que lo acabo como sea) y greeenpluff ( hey babe, gracias por todo tu apoyo, yo tampoco tengo tiempo para nada, ni siquiera puedo leer otras cosas, mi única dedicación es esta fanfic desde hace una semana en horario de 7 am a 11 am y luego de 3 a 10 pm y como vez, aunque avanzo, borro muchas cosas y corrijo otras, a veces parece que no escribiera nada.


	9. The Chat

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Turn me on take me for a hard ride  
Burn me out leave me on the otherside**

**I**** don't believe it's bad**

Hermione sabía que era mejor darle tiempo, las cosas eran muy recientes y debía estar agotado de los recibimientos, por eso no le sorprendió que Harry lo encontrara dormido cuando subió a buscarlo. De todos modos tenían clase y aunque la profesora Sinistra no paraba de hablar, no era capaz de prestar mucha atención, claro que eso no representaba un problema por que desde hacia un tiempo era una maestra en fingir lo contrario. Su mente voló hacia el momento mismo en que volvió a ver a Ron, cuando sus ojos azules por fin encontraron los suyos con tantas semanas y espacio que hubo entre ellos; deseaba tanto esa mirada rebosante de emoción que siempre le dedicaba, poder abrazarlo y sentirlo rodearla con sus enormes brazos, besarlo en la mejilla y hacerlo sonrojar como una muestra de lo mucho que la quería y sonrojarse ella al tiempo y no volver a tener miedo de separarse, pero muy a su pesar ninguna de sus ilusas fantasías románticas se hizo realidad, cuando la miró a los ojos solo lo hizo por breve tiempo, no se acerco ni demostró ninguna emoción de verla, el frío saludo no le permitió arrojarse a sus brazos como tanto lo estaba deseando, así que solo le quedo hacerse a un lado. Y si la había olvidado? Y si la odiaba por lo de Harry? Y si se había cansado de ella como Ginny tantas veces le había advertido diciéndole que la paciencia de Ron tenia un limite?_ No pienses en eso Hermione_, se reprendió mentalmente y explico a si misma que todo era producto de su experiencia traumática, que aun la quería y con el pasar del tiempo encontraría la forma de arreglar las cosas para que por fin pudiera hacer realidad todas las fantasías que llenaban su cabeza cuando encontraban espacio, con imágenes de ambos caminando de la mano y besándose ocasionalmente, eso en el caso de las mas inocentes. Cuando Harry bajo por las escaleras, le dijo con media sonrisa en los labios que hablaba dormido pero que parecía tranquilo y que la había nombrado, en ese instante no pudo ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas y la alegría en su rostro, se preguntaba si soñaba con ella las mismas cosas que ella con el; al menos en sus sueños ella seguía presente hasta que decidiera bajar y no ignorarla… ignorarlos mas.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A medida que Ron se internaba en el bosque, se hacia mas oscuro…

En su momento llegaría…

Una vez allí sabría lo que le ocurría…

**_Un poco más Ronald_**

Pronto Ron pudo reconocer una figura de su misma estatura de pie junto a la enorme raíz de un árbol con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica. No podía ver bien su rostro pero su cabello era negro y se encontraba mirando hacia el suelo.

"quien eres? Por que me hablas? Por que estas en mis sueños, se que estoy soñando".

**_Despacio, tenemos mucho de que hablar, estuve hurgando un poco en tu memoria pero no eres tan fácil de leer._**

Ron empezaba a exasperarse, sabia que estaba soñando, primero estaba afuera en el campo de Quidditch lanzándole bolas de nieve a sus hermanos que se convertían en gigantes rosetas de cotufas con caramelo apenas llegaban al aire y de repente cuando Hermione corría hacia el para abrazarlo por haber ganado (vaya a saber que) esa misma voz que lo había alterado desde la mañana anterior lo llamo, y en seguida todo desapareció y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque prohibido, de repente era de noche y los animales hacían ruidos, sentía que podía oír los pasos múltiples de la arañas, y eso era exagerar, el viento silbaba, se hizo extremadamente frió y hasta la luz de la luna se oculto.

**_Bueno, soy… un amigo por así decirlo _**

"solo eres producto de mi mente, de mi imaginación" Ron noto que al hablar, el hombre fuera quien fuere no movía los labios. "no vas a asustarme"

**_No pretendo hacerlo, y si… estoy en tu mente, pero no soy producto de tu imaginación._**

"Por que me hiciste venir a este bosque en la oscuridad si no querías asustarme"

**_Ahhhhhh_****_ es por lo del secuestro, lo siento, tu me tienes miedo, tu mismo creaste todo esto, si confiaras en mí probablemente estaríamos aun en el campo de Quidditch y seria de día._**

"No es buena idea confiar en una voz que esta en mi cabeza diciendo estupideces"·

**_Oye tu hermana esta buena, pero lamento haberte hecho pensar de forma tan incestuosa._**

"NO HABLES DE MI HERMANA!"

**_Tranquilo_**dijo y Ron noto que se acercaba caminando despacio, su rostro era de un hombre adulto, pero aun muy joven; instintivamente retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás y busco su varita en el bolsillo.

****

**_Que vas a hacer, atacarme? En tus sueños? Debes bajar la guardia…_**

"quien eres?"

**_Evan_****_ Rosier pero supongo que mi nombre no te dice mucho. _**

"Eres un mortifago…bueno eras, estas muerto"

**_Hiciste tu tarea_**

"Debes saber que moriría antes de permitir que te acerques a Harry"

**_Ah, el niño que vivió… recuerdas su cara aquel día en la enfermería… _**

No, no lo recuerdo, que le hiciste?

**_No, n, no… yo no hice nada, TU lo amenazaste, se metió con tu chica…. sangresucia y todo pero eso esta mal._**

Ron sentía la rabia emerger de él, "no la llames así nunca o no se como pero haré que te arrepientas"

**_Que vas a hacer… despertar? Mira debes tener algo muy claro, desperdicie años de mi vida siguiendo a Voldemort y jamás obtuve nada a cambio, digamos que mi convicción no era tan fuerte y es la razón por la que estoy muerto ahora… una de mis pasiones era asesinar, claro eso no era suficiente. Los mortifagos que lo siguen no son tan leales como el quiere creer y lo sabe, no me interesa pasar por eso de nuevo, solo quiero divertirme un poco… y tu me vas a ayudar._**

"yo no te voy a ayudar en nada y no creo una palabra de lo que dices" Ron le dio la espalda y se alejo caminando, tal vez lo que necesitaba si era despertar.

**_Y luego que… solo dame mi venganza y yo… haré algo por ti._**

****

"Por que quieres vengarte?"

El mortifago (ex mortifago) se acerco caminando despacio al lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba, su rostro era mas claro aun y expresaba emociones que para Ron era difícil entender (siendo tan profundo como una cuchara). **_Imagina que alguien a quien consideras tu amigo se quede con la mujer que siempre soñaste iba a ser tuya. Imagina que mueres y a nadie le importa, piensa que tu muerte le convino a alguien, que alguien la deseaba, no querrías desquitarte?_**

_Claro que si_ pensó Ron, pero en su interior las palabras que le llegaban parecían una cruel burla, "No entiendo, no entiendo nada, que pretende?"

**_Un poco de diversión para empezar; algo de Quidditch -eres jugador del equipo- uhmm… algo de licor, y algo de sexo, no, no algo, mucho de sexo… por el momento._**

Las orejas de Ron se tiñeron casi de púrpura, y bajo la mirada para ver con que zapatos había llegado a su sueño "pero no puedes… no eres real, no tienes… cuerpo"

**_Claro que no… por eso te necesito… estamos los dos pero tenemos un solo cuerpo._**

"Este cuerpo es mío no tuyo"

**_Precisamente, seria como un préstamo y tú saldrías beneficiado._**

"A mi no me interesan tus venganzas y deja de pensar en mi hermana"

**_Mira, lo harás por las buenas o las malas, pero nos conviene llegar a un acuerdo, si me dejas divertirme un rato te prometo no matar a nadie…_**

"VAYA QUE ALIVIO" grito Ron algo histérico.

**_Y… pondré a la… como se llama?_**

"Quien?"

**_Tu_****_ adorado tormento…_**

Ron fingió no entender a refería, pero Evan no gasto su vida torturando personas sin saber como hacerlas hablar. **_Pequeña, delgada, increíble trasero, cabello castaño… desordenado como si acabaran de revolcarla_**…

"YA!" dijo sintiendo que no lo soportaba mas. "su nombre es Hermione y no te metas con ella tampoco…"

****

**_La pondré a tus pies… es obvio que necesitas ayuda por que eres francamente patético. _**

"Y tu de que hablas, persiguiendo a Narcissa Malfoy rogándole por un beso, no soy el único perdedor." Ron supo que lo había ofendido por que su expresión de torno dura y su mirada fría.

**_Si, y mira lo que obtuve, podría evitar que hagas lo mismo, si quieres tenerla tendrás que dejar de comportarte como un niño, yo no voy a hacerle nada, solo tienes que desinhibirte… hacer realidad todas las fantasías sobre ella que están escondidas por ahí…tienes mucha imaginación._**

****

"tienes que salir de mi"

**_Que vas a hacer, delatarme, sabes lo que te pasara si descubren que sigo aquí… te van a encerrar y esta vez no será por uno o dos meses sino que te dejaran de por vida como a los Longbottom, y perderás todo. Dime… de verdad quieres volver allí y perder todo lo que puedes tener, permanecer atado a la cama para siempre, que los demás te visiten para sentir lastima de ti, que mientras tu estas encerrado tus mejores dos amigos se junten y te olviden, por que si no haces algo Hermione se va a decidir por Harry._**

"ella ya lo decidió"

**_Error, ese es pensamiento de perdedor, lo que tienes que hacer es que se quede a tu lado._**

"es imposible"

****

**_Mira Ronald, yo no puedo comunicarme con Voldemort, estoy encerrado en tu cerebro desde hace tiempo y el tratamiento que estas tomando no me permite poseerte, pero tampoco me sacó de aquí, supones que estaba muerto pero… sabes que hacían en el Dpto. de misterios con todos esos cerebros?_**

****

Ron negó con la cabeza y empezó a sucumbir ante las palabras del hombre frente a el.

****

**_Son cerebros de mortifagos, intentan extraer sus recuerdos en un pensadero; te imaginas lo que pasaría si lo logran? Pero nunca han podido, tu eres verdaderamente un prodigio, yo estoy lejos de ser lo que era, solo déjame verla una vez mas y te prometo que luego buscaremos juntos una forma de poderme ir sin tener que volver allá, tu tendrás lo que quieres y yo lo mío. Y te juro que no me voy a meter con Potter. _**

****

"Y si no acepto?"

****

**_Buscare la forma de atormentarte, conozco muchas, solo tengo que hurgar un poco mas… pero no hay que llegar a extremos, yo solo quiero algo que no pude tener cuando estaba vivo, no me interesa ser el servidor de nadie de nuevo. Piénsalo…estaré al margen por el momento y por favor sueña con un lugar mas agradable. _**

****

La figura del hombre se desvaneció entre loas arbustos y Ron se corrió hacia el castillo. "Un momento, no tengo que correr, esto es absurdo…"

AUNQUE NO LO CREAN VOLVI, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, CREANME QUE AHORA QUE ESTOY TAN OCUPADA ME ES MUY DIFICIL SACAR TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR PERO LO ESTOY INTENTANDO, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO EN PARTICULAR DESPEJARA MUCHAS INCOGNITAS. SI ALGUIEN SABE COSAS DEL PRINCIPE MESTIZO, ADVIERTO QUE NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE LAS COINCIDENCIAS, (por que lo son). GRACIAS Y POR FAVOR ENVIENME SUS OPINIONES, TENGAN EN CUENTA QUE ESTE CAPITULO CONSUMIO MUCHO DE MI YA QUE REVELA LO QUE PASARA PROXIMAMENTE.


End file.
